Digital Love Facade
by Kimi03
Summary: It all started as a simple Digital Love, but when they met in person she never thought that the love he expressed would be such a hoax. Not only destroyed by the lie, she is now forced to pose as his Fiancée, what will become of this Digital Love Facade
1. Prologue

**Digital Love ****Façade **

By Kimi

Hello everyone, I present to you my new story _Digital Love Façade_ (still working on "I Wish…") It's a bit out of the ordinary, but I hope you like it. Although this is just the prologue I promise you will enjoy reading it {or so I hope}.

Before I forget xxx

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but the plot!

Also this is an Alternate Universe Fic with a bit of OCC. Just to clarify some details Rogue is 21 and Scott (who will be introduced in Chapter I is 25)  
I think thats it...

_**Prologue **_

**I**t all started when…

"Hey Rogue, you have been pretty happy lately who's the lucky guy?" asked Rogue's best friend Risty –aside from her half brother Kurt who is her best guy friend-

I blushed shades of red I didn't even now existed till today "It ain't any of your business!" I said, while diverting my gaze from said friend.

Risty suddenly stopped "OH MY GOD" she gasped and covered her mouth quickly, "you didn't deny it!"

I stopped in shock of the realization of my not-so-direct revelation 'Shoot'

So what if I, Rogue Darkhome, have a boyfriend, its neither a crime or the end of the world. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with a person like him, he is a gentleman, courteous, respectful, even romantic! (nowadays where do you find a guy like that), but above all he is an honest man, or so I thought. Who is he, you ask? ...Well I rather not say until I meet him officially. WAIT! Don't get me wrong he is not a product of my imagination, I DO know him (personality wise that is), it's just that I have never met him in my life (he's from Florida as far as I know). Hey, don't judge me! I also know his name, its Scott, Scott Summers. Ok, ok that is not ALL I know about him, but he wouldn't be to happy if I revealed secrets of his personal life. I know you are anxious to know how I 'met' the love of my life…

I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to log on my MSN

_Untouchable Rougue_ is in online

'Hmm apperantly no one is online, bleh, how boring!' Suddenly it appeared on my screen _'Cyclops Summers_ added you do you accept?' I clicked ok, and before I knew it we were already chatting, however the first time is always unforgettable, who can it not be… (that jerk)

_**C.S says-**__ Hey, I'm Scott, nice to meet you_

_**U.R says-**__ hi, I'm Rogue, do I know you?_

_**C.S**- Uhm I don't think you do._

_**U.R**- how did u get my email then?_

_**C.S**- can't tell._

_**U.R**- ok. Then bye._

_**C.S**- wait! Don't be so harsh I bet you have random friends on the net._

_**U.R**- point taken._

Our chit chat kept going we didn't talk about anything important till he asked the question…

_**C.S**- who's your favorite band?_

_**U.R**- I would have to say, Within Temptation_

_**C.S**- hmm, you don't have good taste with music_

_**U.R**- what look who's talking, 'I like classic music', loser!_

_**C.S** -smiles- haha, somebody has a temper._

_**U.R**- you know what lover boy, just shut it ok._

_**C.S**- Lover boy? Well, I do like them feisty –sent an electronic kiss-_

As soon as I read that, my face turned into a tomato (so embarrassing!) I logged off, and shut my laptop. 'Stupid! Who does he think he is!!'

After that day every time I checked on my Inbox I at least had 1 message from him asking how I was, random stuff like that. Little by little they became more romantic by adding at the end quotes from Shakespeare or "_To my beautiful friend Rogue_" after 2 months of friendship he asked me to be his girlfriend. I did not answer right away, personally I don't believe in the so called "long distant relationships", lets be realistic here, and statistically 90% of those relationships just DO NOT work. I said no at the end, so he said he would make me change my mind, and that man kept his word, how he made me change my mind, I will not reveal just yet. Three months later after asking me out, he asked once more and I had already fallen in love with him long time ago, so as you may be guessing I gave him the expected 'yes'. And that was the beginning of my misfortune, sorrow and disappointment. But the again it was my fault, for [idiotically] falling in love.

~*~

Thanks for taking your time, if you can R&R anything is fine, although it is not 'mandatory' its always rewarding thank you all.

Wishing you the best

Kimi


	2. When Rogue Met Scott

Hello people! Here is Chapter _Uno_! Although there were no reviews for the prologue I do know that people are reading this (which makes me sooo happy) so here is the continuation.

_Digital Love Façade_

**Chapter I**

"When Rogue Met Scott"

It's been almost a year of "relationship" –I still can't believe we're still together- I want to do something special but not so corny, you know those people who celebrate a week of dating? Well I ain't that kind but I do believe that a year is worth of something, don't you? But Scott got ahead of me this time, which is why I'm stressing to a critic point. No, I'm not worried about my calculus test or the writing assignment that was worth a major grade, I'm not nervous about me being late to work or the fact that I was supposed to cook dinner tonight, what's the cause of my panicking state you wonder? Well… just about 3 days ago I received a very "interesting" email it read like this-

"_Dear Rogue, It's been almost a year since we started our relationship and I thought that the time has come, you know. As you may recall we promised to not send pictures of one or the other__ till we actually meet in person, thus I propose to you we actually meet to have a real celebration, what do you think? Please tell me your answer as soon as possible. _

_Always thinking of you,_

_Scott"_

After that I had no choice but accept –I had nothing better to do during my 3 month vacation and he paid for my ticket so- and now I'm here at the airport waiting for him.

"_He better show up or else!"_ I thought while sitting down in the Airport café, I ordered my coffee and sat there for about 5 minutes.

"May I sit here?" asked a man en his mid twenties. He was quite good-looking, a chiseled bone structure and auburn hair, he was wearing ruby-colored shades so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Not to be rude but I'm waiting for someone" I answered flatly.

He sat anyways, "Who are you waiting for?" he asked while taking a sip from his coffee.

"My boyfriend"

"Must be a lucky guy" said the stranger.

"Look, if you are hitting on me or trying to, sorry it doesn't work with me, I already have a boyfriend and regardless of your good looks, he's a keeper" I said a bit annoyed and stood up right after finishing my sentence to make my leave, I would rather look for Scott through the Airport than staying with this creep.

"Whoa calm down, I was just trying to make some conversation Rogue" he said while grabbing my hand.

"You know me…" Wait a minute, this is my first time in Florida and as far as I know I have no relatives around here, then the only answer to it is… "Scott!"

He nodded and gave me a radiant smile "At your service beautiful"

"You jerk!" I gave him a light punch on the chest.

"Aww don't be mad sweetheart" he said in an apologetic tone, and helped me with my luggage. "I have a surprise for you" Once out of the Airport a man with black attire came forth to ask for the baggage both Scott and I were carrying.

"You now I'm not that fond of surprises" I mentioned while stopping next to a red corvette. "Is this your ride?" I asked with a bit of awe.

"Yup, this is my baby" said Scott while opening the door for me. "You can go now Sam, tell my parents I'll be there for dinner" the guy in black just nodded and left in his car. I did not ask him about his status, since it was pretty obvious he wasn't poor or struggled financially at all, although things like that don't matter to me.

"I still can't believe that I agreed to come here"

"Well darling I am more than happy that you did, we still have two hours before meeting with my parents, how about we have a quick glance around?" he proposed.

I just shrugged, "fine by me"

During those two hours we just drove around and went for a bite. Little by little Scott was breaking that shield that I create around strangers, always with his sweet-talk; women can be so gullible sometimes.

"So what do you think of Florida" he asked.

"Well its better than expected I can tell you that" I replied while looking at the sunset. "It's getting late I think I should look for a Hotel now"

"Hotel?" he said quite surprised.

"Well yeah, I ain't sleeping in the streets, don't worry you don't have to pay I brought my own money" He started to laugh.

"You're hilarious," he said while wiping a tear caused by all the laughing. "You are not going to stay at a hotel…" he paused for a moment "You are staying with me"

"_What! Did he just say I'm staying with him…this is wrong in so many levels" _I sighed "You've got to be kidding me" that last sentence came out as a whisper.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

I know it was short but the following chapters will be longer this is just to build up the Drama hehe. Have a nice one!

Kimi

"_Seasons change, so do cities. People come into your life and people go, but it's comforting to know: the ones you love are always in your heart and if you're very lucky, a plane ride away." – __**Michel P. King**_


	3. Meeting The Family

_Here's the next Chappie, what can I say… It will help you understand some things and it will create more questions but its vital for the story (how dramatic). Quick note, as you can see I'm not that good writing in first person so I might alternate between chapters. _

_Very Special Thanks to BlueDaze (glad to see you here!); Saki chan (you'll find out soon about Scotts true intentions); Nikki (thank you for the comment, its been my lifetime dream to be original about something, dreams do come true!)_

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

'Kitty Talk' –you'll see what I'm talking about in the chapter.

_Digital Love Façade_

**Chapter II**

"Meeting the Family"

Here I am, in front of this enormous mansion, it's pretty intimidating. Most likely Scott's parents are some stuck up couple who look down on the less fortunate, but I'm not about to tell that to my boyfriend. I felt relieved when he clarified the phrase "_You are staying with me_" – I was in total chock when he said that. Let me explain…

"You're hilarious," he said while wiping a tear caused by all the laughing. "You are not going to stay at a hotel…" he paused for a moment "You are staying with me"

"_What! Did he just say I'm staying with him…this is wrong in so many levels"_ I sighed "You've got to be kidding me" that last sentence came out as a whisper.

He looked at me for a moment and then smiled curiously "You were having some naughty thoughts Ms. Darkholme"

"What!" I blushed "No! Of course not" I said while turning my head in the opposite direction.

We were at an Ice Cream shop at that moment; he stood up and offered me his hand. "I'll explain on our way home" I took his hand a bit confused by the comment. Once in his car, and on our way to his residence he proceeded. "I live in a Mansion, with my family; remember I told you that we were pretty close." I just sat there silent our whole way 'home'.

And that's how it happened, now I'm here ready to look at new faces with some critical opinions about me –You know how rich people can be- which brings me back to think What in the world have I gotten myself into? But when I look at Scott I think that everything is worth it, stupid love.

He squeezed my hand lightly "Don't be scared it's just my parents no big deal" he smiled reassuringly.

"Just your parents, this is serious" I answered in a firm tone "Well it's not like we are getting married or anything but…" at the word 'married' Scott smirked like he was hiding something but I ignored it at that moment… big mistake.

We entered the Mansion; it was something beautiful with an Oriental theme to it. It was adorned with beautiful selection of art and flowers, the main entrance led to four different destinations, it had two sets of stairs that showed the upper wings of the mansion –where the rooms where located-, the first floor (where we were) contained the living room and a studio to the left, the dinning room and the kitchen were located at the right. The house was flawless white with some Japanese ornaments here and there and flowers that made you feel like you were having aroma therapy- no kidding!

"Wow, it's beautiful" I said in awe.

"My mother will be glad to hear it, she decorated this place" said Scott while taking me to the dinning hall.

"Wait, I'm not even dressed properly" I complained while looking at my clothes; a pair of black jeans and a gray blouse, nothing fancy at all!

He stopped and looked at me thoughtfully "You look perfect" he opened the door for me and motioned for me to go inside and greet 'The Summers'. Everyone, meaning his parents of course, were already seated at the table and looked up to see the arriving couple. The first thought that came into my head was "Great they must think I'm a slob for showing up like this" I was ready to turn around and run for it, which I guess Scott anticipated because right after I set a step into that room he came next to me and put a hand on my waist.

"Mother, Father, this is Rogue, my girlfriend" he gave us one of his radiant smiles.

"Uhm Hi?" I said a shyly. Both Mr. & Mrs. Summers looked at each other and then faced me.

"Oh dear, we are not that scary are we?" said Mrs. Summers

"Come on take a seat" offered Mr. Summers. I did as I was told.

"Where's Kitty?" asked Scott while sitting next to me.

"Your sister will join us in a while she's just taking care of some teenager matters" answered Mrs. Summers.

"How rude of us, I am Christopher Summers and she is my wife Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you, I am Rogue Darkholme"

"Darkholme?" questioned Elizabeth, I just nodded. "Are you Mystique's daughter?"

"You know my mother?" I answered surprised.

"Know here? We were best friends in High School!" answered Christopher.

"So you are Raven's little girl" said an excited Mrs. Summers. "Raven was your mother's nickname in High School" she explained at the sight of my confused look. "I never thought that our son would end up with you…" she was stopped by the arrival of Kitty.

"_Wait a minute… this means that I knew Scott"_ I turned my gaze to meet his eyes but he evaded me. Then Kitty appeared, I stood up and greeted my boyfriend's little sister "Hello I'm Rogue" She just nodded and seated herself in front of me, proceeded to eat and said nothing the though the whole meal. "_I guess she didn't like me_" I thought sadly.

"This is our daughter Katherine Summers, she…is un-" Kitty interrupted her father by raising her index finger and placing it on her father's lips, which I tried to ignore… she must hate me a lot I guess.

{After Dinner}

I am now at my new room, at least for three months, it's next to Kitty's –who apparently dislikes me greatly. Being next to her doesn't bother me much, what has been on my mind is what Elizabeth mentioned, Scott and I knew each other, but he never mentioned it, maybe he forgot like I did… why did he avoid me then? Something is just not…

Crash!

"_It came from Kitty's room"_ "Are you okay?" I asked worried because there was glass almost everywhere, she just nodded. "Hey I know that you don't like me but, you can talk to me you know" she smiled sadly.

She moved her hands in a way that I recognized as sign language meaning 'Actually I can't talk to you, I'm mute' then it all clicked.

"Oh" I whispered.

'Don't pity me,' she defended herself.

"I could never, actually…" she didn't know this but I also knew sign language, it was one of my hobbies to learn different ways of communication with people. 'I think talking with your hands is awesome'

'You know sign language, unbelievable!' she gasped.

'Hey I'm full of surprises' I gave her a sweet smile.

We talked about a lot of things the whole night (we didn't get a wink of sleep… but it was fun) among those things I told her about my brother, Kurt. She seemed quite interested in him, well after all he is a great guy, but I did have to omit some details of my one and only sibling. After talking about Kurt for about three hours – no kidding- I asked her something that I have been dying to ask Scott but just couldn't bring myself to do it.

'Why does he always wear those red shades?' Actually Christopher wore black lenses; maybe it's a family thing.

'I don't think I am the one, who should tell you about that,' she paused for a moment. 'But maybe this will help you in the future' She stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, she began to write. After a couple of minutes she gave me the paper. 'Don't lose it ok' Kitty smiled warmly.

I opened the paper, but a voice interrupted me "What are you doing?" asked a voice that I knew too well, Scott's.

Before I answered Kitty covered the paper with her hand and looked at me intensely, she didn't need to talk to let me know that Scott must not know about this note. "Nothing, just girl talk"

He crossed his arms around his chest "Best friends already?" He chuckled, and left. I looked at the clock and it was 2:30 in the morning, I gave my good nights to Kitty and left to my room –We did clean the glass though. I knew that tomorrow (or today for that matter) would be a crazy day… and I could at least enjoy a few hours of sleep. But before my eyes fluttered shut to the world I read the note –which I must admit I was to anxious to read. Although reading it solved nothing…

_Dark brown: Jealousy_

_Dark blue: Sadness_

_Dark green: Anger_

_Dark purple: Confusion_

_Black: Hatred/ fear_

_Hazel: Trust/Honesty_

_Cristal blue: Happiness_

_Light green: Courage_

_Amethyst: Love_

_Gray: Amazement/ Surprise_

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

That morning was uneventful. I just woke up, and couldn't find anyone –probably because I was lost half the morning but whatever. I heard from Mike, the butler, that Mr. & Mrs. Summers were out getting ready for the party, I wonder for whom? Kitty was out shopping, and Scott was out running. I had no choice but to get back to my room and get dressed for a new day; my PJs wouldn't make a good impression. After dressing 'properly' I decided to call my mom, to tell her that I was fine, and also inquire about her relationship with the Summers, but couldn't do so because a certain someone kidnapped me for the evening.

I was about to dial my mother from my phone but, "Hey sweetheart," stated Scott while approaching me. "Ready for the party?"

"What party?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Your party of course" he chuckled. "Will introduce you to our friends and relative, you're my special girl I want to show you off to the world" he said as he embraced me tightly.

"I've just been here for a day and you are already planning a party?"

"I swear it wasn't me, it was my parent's idea" he said playing innocent, as if I didn't know his mischievous side.

"I must warn you, I didn't bring anything classy" I warned him.

"Well, I think that you are just perfect the way you are, but I know women think that they have to impress the world--" I had to cut him off there.

"Not the world…just your parents" I confessed. It's not like I'm gonna marry Scott or anything but, still.

He smirked, "I know, that's why we are going shopping!" he chirped a little too excited, but after hearing no comment from me he looked perplexed, "I thought you would like the idea"

"Well, I do… but I'm not the I-love-shopping kinda gal"

He sighed in relief, "Good because having Kitty is already enough."

In less than 10 minutes we were already at the mall, it took us about half an hour to buy our clothes for the so expected party, and although Scott was dying to know what I had bought –cuz I was the one that paid for my dress. Hmph! You ain't gonna see Rogue Darkholme buying stuff with her boyfriend's money, no way! Women are already over those dark and oppressing ages. Scott did insist on paying though, but I refused. Anyways, after our shopping trip, my beloved –how corny is that!- took me to a restaurant for lunch, the pasta was good, but the view to the beach was even better. Before we knew it was already 5:30 pm and the party was at seven. So we headed back to the Summers residence. Once there, he went to go get ready and so did I. However, knowing my Not-so fashionable sense of fashion, Kitty came to the rescue once she saw my dark and heavy make up.

'No way Jose am I letting you out of here like that' she expressed fervently.

'Is it that bad?'

'Sweetie, my lips are sealed…lets just say it's not suitable for your big night'

'I am not that special' I stated.

She giggled and resolved to help me look appropriate for the night. She curled my hair and made my white locks stand out, she took away the heavy make up and just applied natural tones on my skin, my eyes however were adorned with eyeliner, mascara, and green tones of eye shadow, which Kitty assured me made my eyes look like sparkling emeralds. After she was done, she spelled out the word 'WOW'. But she looked pretty too, with her perfectly fitting pale pink dress and her hair in a bun with a few loose curls, and her impeccably done make up which made her look more mature but sweet at the same time. She left shortly after she was done with my hair and make up, and I put on my dark purple dress, it was sleeveless and long, it wasn't too flashy the only decoration was a small bow at the lower left part of my chest. I was a bit scared to go down on my own, so I headed towards Scott's room in hopes to still find him there. I knocked his door lightly but no answer I was about to knock again but his voice interrupted me.

"No Alex, I'm not changing my mind now" he said in a stern tone. "I'm not hurting anyone… She doesn't love me I know as much, maybe a little crush but nothing more… I can't stop now… In the end we will both benefit from this… Yeah today is the big day… My revenge is about to start… Bye" he hung up and came to the door, by the way he raised his brows at the sight of me, I could tell he was either surprised or scared. "Did you hear?"

I didn't know why but, "Nope I just came to pick you up" I lied.

His expression changed to a more calmed one. "You look stunning" he complimented as I turned around to show off my dress. His conversation with Alex intrigued me but, I didn't want to ruin the night. He offered his hand and I took it, we headed down stairs and received the looks of everyone in the first floor. This was going to be a night to remember… because it was one of the worst nights of my life.

~*~

Well that's the end of this chapter… I'm almost done with chapter three, "Enter of the Phoenix", Jean makes her great appearance and more that one surprise is in store for our protagonist… but you will just have to wait and read. Thanks for the support!

Kimi

"_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."- __**Anonymous**__. _


	4. Enter of the Phoenix

_Hello everyone! Kimi is back in action, I present to you Chapter III, which many of you expected. I thank you all for the support and hope that you enjoy. Before we move on I want to apologize for the wait I'm really sorry! (University ain't than easy hehe)_

Chapter III

"Enter Of The Phoenix"

I don't know what the big deal with me is; I'm just a girlfriend, nothing to it. Instead of complaining I should be enjoying the attention, but something just doesn't seem right –besides I'm not the type that likes attention anyway. Something is bothering me, a lot. That conversation that Scott had with Alex intrigues me, what was all that about? I'm pretty sure I'm involved, and what's up with this revenge thing? As far as I know I've never done anything to him, have I? This gut feeling annoys me. However, I can't be bothered by that now, considering that I'm descending the stairs to 'hell' –maybe that was too dramatic, but you can never be too prepared. Even though Scott has a lot of explaining to do it makes me happy to have him by my side for support right now.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to eat you" He whispered.

"I can't help it, being surrounded by people just makes me nervous" I confessed shyly.

We were now the center of attention, I introduced my self to whoever approached us, with a smile and a name like any other civilized lady. Shortly after, Scott left saying he had business to attend to, he disappeared out of sight, which I found rather suspicious- because some other woman did the same. Did I not mention her before? Guess not. Well, I didn't get to greet her, she was a woman in her mid twenties, like Scott, with long red hair, she wore a silver dress, too short for my taste but it did show off her figure. For some reason, I didn't like her, her stare was very uncomfortable, like she knew something about me, but who is she?

"Hello beautiful lady" greeted a guy a bit older than Scott but quite good looking.

"Hello" I said simply.

"Name is Remy, Remy LaBeau" Said the man.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rogue Darkholme" He smirked mischeveiously at me, which I didn't like at all.

"What's a beauty like you doing all by herself"

"I'm here with my boyfriend" I answered making emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

He looked around, "I don't see him here" he grabbed my hand "Care to join me in the garden?"

"I uhm…" I didn't know how to get out of this one, I didn't want to be rude but… someone tapped my shoulder. "Kitty! Glad to see you" I saw her with a pleading look, then turned back to face this Remy guy. "Sorry Remy- I mean Mr. LaBeau, I have some business to attend too" I left him and walked rapidly to the gardens with Kitty next me.

'He is kinda like a cousin' Kitty 'said'. 'You shouldn't get too close to him'

'I'll follow your advice, he looks a bit mischievous'

'Because he is. I don't know the story but Scott, Jean and him have some history… and not a good one'

'Jean? Who is that?'

'She was Scott's girlfriend a couple of years ago, they were going to marry but broke up instead. Look she is right there' She pointed to the woman in the silver dress (no wonder I didn't like her.) She wasn't alone, someone pulled her into the maze of bushes found in the garden. I decided to go 'greet' her and asked Kitty to accompany me, unfortunately Mrs. Summers took her to go meet this Lance guy. So I went alone.

"Where is she?" I thought, she was just here seconds ago she couldn't be that far away. I entered the maze in my quest to beat her … I mean MEET her. Soon I got lost and started to worry, when I was about to shout for help (as lame as that sounds), I heard voices.

"I saw your little puppet a while ago" mentioned a feminine voice.

"She isn't my puppet, she's my girlfriend" mentioned a man, with a much too familiar voice.

"Who are you trying to kid Scott, is obvious that you are using her" spat the woman venomously.

"Me? I would never" he said, rather sarcastically.

"Oh really?" I heard her whisper. I followed the voices which soon led me to their meeting place, I hid behind a bush, curious to know more… I should've never done that.

"I never knew that your ambition would lead you to something so low" she said calmly. "Someone so righteous like you…what a shame" she finished playfully.

He was quiet for a moment "people change" he shrugged. "Just like you did, Jean" he said a bit hurt.

Jean smirked, "I think I like you better like this" she purred while approaching MY man. She grabbed his face and didn't hesitate to 'steal' a kiss, in which he so willingly participated.

The sight tore my heart to pieces, and left me wondering just one thing… Why? Knowing my violent nature, I was sure I would go up to them both and beat the hell out of them (afterwards I would ask for an explanation). But to my surprise, I couldn't do that, my eyes got watery, my vision blurred, I felt like I was about collapse and never wake up again. Fortunately my legs responded and I headed towards wherever the path would take me as long as it was away from them. I found the exit minutes later. My make up was ruined, my dress was dirty, and my hair was a mess, but above all my heart was broken. I was a bit secluded from all the people in this so-called-party, but could still catch the sight of all of them. In a matter of seconds I saw Scott, he was holding a glass of wine.

"Can I have everyone's attention" he said while tapping a small spoon against the fragile glass. Everyone directed their gaze to him, in response to his request.

"As you all may know this party was to introduce the love of my life" he paused and searched for me.

"_Liar!"_ my inner voice shouted, but I kept listening while my tears kept flowing.

"A couple of month ago I met the woman who stole my heart, and today, In front of all of you, I want to announce the purpose of this gathering" He paused again and searched for me, but still couldn't find me. "Rogue and I are engaged" he finished and a smile formed on his beautiful yet evil face.

Kitty and Mrs. Summers caught sight of me and approached me, my head was spinning, I had so many –negative- emotions, and didn't know what to do, my hideout was no longer effective, thanks to the women who dragged me to face the audience.

"Aw, you are overflowed with excitement" said Mrs. Summers when she saw my tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned playfully. Kitty kept staring, I knew that she was aware that something was wrong. When the people at the party saw me they were slowly getting closer to congratulate me, I was confused, what would I say. Not only were strangers congratulating me, also Scott was heading this way. At only feet apart he stopped and spotted my tears, his face shifted from that of false happiness to one of pure confusion.

"Rogue…" he started. I couldn't take it anymore I turned and ran towards the main house. "Wait!" he shouted, I didn't stop, instead ran even faster.

"_Why was this happening to me? Was it something I did in the past?"_ Soon I reached my destination, the room that was mine, for the period I would stay at the Summers' household. I got in and shut the door and soon heard a knock.

"Rogue, can I come in?" asked Scott, still politely in a situation like this.

"Leave me alone!" I answered while I stood and approached the door to lock it, just in case he decided to stop with his 'gentleman' charade. He knew this was coming, when I touched the knob he opened the door. I stepped back.

"I thought you would try that" he said while smiling, he closed the door once he got in, he locked it this time. "Aren't you happy?" he asked, while looking at me, how long would he continue torturing me! He stepped closer and I couldn't get away this time, I was trapped between a wall and Satan. "Why are you crying?" he asked caringly and slowly cleaned a tear that was escaping my eye, I turned in disgust. "Tell me what's wrong?"

That's it! "What's wrong!? Are you seriously asking me what's WRONG!?" I got even closer to him, but he didn't budge at all. "When were you gonna tell me that I was just part of your little game!" with my index finger I pushed his chest. "That you were just using me for God knows what!" I was getting more upset by the second. "And that is not all, aside from using me you don't have the minimum ounce of respect for another human being and go around kissing whatever Slut is in front of you!"

He was quiet the whole time till now, "So you're jealous" he stated cynically.

What was his problem! Did he not hear everything I said, "You know what, whatever game you are playing count me out, I'm leaving tomorrow". I headed towards the closet and grabbed all my things (which weren't that many).

He saw me doing all this and just sighed, "You are not leaving" he stated calmly.

"OH yeah? Watch me" I spat, then grabbed my suitcase and headed to the door. He stopped in front of me. "Move" I ordered.

"You are not leaving" he said a bit upset. He took my suitcase away and threw it to the opposite side of the room causing my few clothes to get all over the place.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I questioned with hurt and tears, I was hitting him in the chest with anger of course, but mostly hurt.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but I need your help" in his attempt to clean my tears he touched my cheek with his filthy hand!

"Don't touch me!" PLAFT! I did it! I slipped his stupid-lying-evil (yet handsome?) face. He massaged his cheek to ease his pain and smirked, how cynical!

"Look in the end you will benefit as well" he tried to soothe the situation.

"Benefit from your lies? From your stupid charade!? Just forget it" With or without clothes I was leaving tonight. I touched the door knob but he grabbed my hand and it hurt.

"Look just sit down, this will benefit you in the end I swear" he dragged me to a chair and made me sit.

"And how will this be of any benefit for me? I don't want your money whatsoever" I answered and turned to face the moon.

"I know that, but money is the key to happiness you know"

"For people like you"

He laughed lightly "Maybe, aside from getting material things out of it you can also get health"

"I don't think so"

"Your brother Kurt would disagree" to the mention of my brother my eyes opened in shock.

"…how?"

He looked at me seriously, "That is not important, what matters is that I know his little secret"

He knew… he couldn't.

"He has leukemia right? And I can help him"

"and how do you intend to do that" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged "Money can do many things. So this is my proposition, you pretend to be my fiancée in front of everyone for a certain amount of time and I help Kurt, in many ways. See this is a win-win situation, do you accept?"

Ok, I need a rewind of this; first he lies to me and drags me all the way to Florida for who knows what, then he cheats on me with his ex girlfriend, and now he excuses himself by saying that he will help my brother? Well, if making my beloved brother happy is only going to cost my happiness and a broken heart, what the heck.

"I accept, now get out" I said still not making eye contact.

He stood for a few seconds, headed towards the door and before he left, "We will talk further about this tomorrow"

{*}

There you have it people, hope you liked it, any questions, comments or just salutes are welcome!

_**Courtney Summers**_: Yup it is no powers, hence the AU, I hope you still like though.

_**Nikki 4**_: Aww you are always so sweet. I like the R & K friendship, and yes I'll be posting (hopefully more often). Well as you saw Jean is the antagonist of the story, well one of them. I hope you also have a great week!

_**Marylouue**_: haha well you'll find our more things as we go on, how can you say this is evil (well it is a little bit xD)

_**AtlantaGeorgia**_: Aww love the support, here is the chappy.

_**Cheddercheli**_: thanks for the compliment, and about Scott using Rogue for revenge well… you will have to read to find out more, and yea Jean is the bad one muahahahaha.

_**BlueDaze**_: Oh my friend nice to read you again, aww but don't be so harsh with Scott, I had to make him evil because most people see him as the good guy so I wanted a twist lol.


	5. The Lake

Hey guys! Missed me? I bet you did ^^ [everyone glares and mumbles a "you took forever"]

Sorry guys it took me so long, writers block!! Please don't kill me. Thank you everyone who has followed the story so far, please let me hear some suggestions or _constructive criticism_. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter IV

"The Lake"

Even a tough girl can cry, right? Amazing how women cry over worthless men, I never saw myself in this situation –hence the reason I didn't want to have a boyfriend. After Scott left I could not stop crying, in the mist of my tears I thought about many things, but all of them started with the same word… WHY?

Ok, I was not a bad person (even though I did spill milk on my best friend's hair one time). Was this divine punishment? I'm not that religious but I do believe in God, that must count for something. Regardless of the "why" I know one thing for sure… this is about to get worse.

It is now 8 am and I am sure some people are already awake, starting with the maids. My eyes are swollen, my body hurts, and my heart is broken…

"Wake up sleeping beauty" asked a disgustingly familiar voice.

"Get out!" I said turning my body to face the opposite direction.

He sighed, "look it's a new day, and I have many things to tell you, just be ready to go out in 5 minutes"

"_Well, he did owe me some answers…"_ I covered myself with the blanket, "do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact" he paused for a second, "You don't. I will be waiting outside your door"

"just leave!" I threw my pillow at him, the lucky bastard was already out so I just hit the door, "idiot, I hate you" I whispered while sobbing.

I had only five minutes to suck up my feelings and get ready and so I did. I got dressed in a casual attire, torn jeans and a black blouse. Should I wear make up? Bleh, why bother, I look hideous anyway. After I was 'ready' I went out of the room and met up with the idiot… I mean Scott.

"Ok, beautiful, are we ready?" he offered me his arm, what a gentlemen… not!

"Cut the act ok" I walked past him and ignored his cynical smile.

The drive to…wherever, was quiet, none of us talked, which was good because I was about to kill him if otherwise. Aside from being an object I still have to put up with his cynical personality… I don't think so. Our destination was a lake, which seemed familiar, but I didn't bother in trying to remember. We sat next to the lake and silence invaded the atmosphere for a couple of minutes. Without anything to distract me, my morning thoughts came rushing over, but was unaware that I had said them aloud.

"why?" I whispered, the word was not supposed to be heard but he did.

He placed his and on mine and held it as if it was precious, I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. Tears came as invaders to my eyes, but I was strong enough to hold them in. I didn't want to face him but something inside my heart forced me to do so. I never saw his eyes though, just the typical shades he used to cover them. Then he spoke.

"Look, I have my reasons to do this" He stated sincerely. Did I care for his reasons? Not really.

"Why me?" I asked, still wanting to know more.

"I…" he hesitated, "You, just happened to be there at the wrong time" he stated while looking away. "but, I'm glad it was you" he finished.

Finally I had power over my body again, and I jerked my hand from his grasp as soon as possible. "I want to go home" I pleaded.

"You can't. We have a deal" he said rather coldly, going back to his jerk self.

"I can't go through with this… I'll help my brother my own way!" I shouted while standing up.

He became silent and stared blankly at the lake, after a few seconds he proceeded to speak, "I'll destroy you and everything you care about if you do that"

Did he just say that? My ears can believe so much cruelty. Why? Why? "Why are you doing this to me!!??!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping for an answer. "What did I ever do to you!!??" Oh no… my tears are now flowing uncontrollably.

"It doesn't matter anymore" I heard him whisper. He stood up, and stroked my cheek caringly… aside from everything that has happened I still… "don't cry please" he pleaded and suddenly I felt to strong arms holding my small frame.

I let myself cry a little longer, and he still holds me not caring for how ugly and wet I leave his shirt with my sobs. I push myself away, just a few inches, and he still holds me, he is now aware of my gaze over him and lowers his own to meet my eyes. We stare at each other for a while, but not long enough. Scott pushes himself away from me and gives me a folder; I can't help but to be confused.

"Those are my expectations" he finishes as he starts the engine of his care "let's go, we don't want to be late for the family reunion, right _dear_" he mocks.

I fell into his trap one more time, didn't I? I should've known better. Pfft, him feeling anything for me, even the slightest bit of compassion, hell no. I sigh at a loss of words, thoughts, basically everything… and end up cursing myself for being so **stupid**… again.

As we head to our destination, I realize that I have no choice but to follow his orders, in the end I'll get my brother's health, my dignity back, my freedom, and maybe just maybe… my heart again.

{Scott}

Poor Rogue, she must hate me by now I suppose. I sighed while I wait for her to go to the lake. I know I treat her badly, and that I'm a jerk, but, the plan is to far ahead now I can't back down. I mean, the merge between companies is at stake, my word is also (remember that I already proclaimed she was my fiancée in front of everyone I know?). However, in reality there is something else that holds me to this girl, even though she doesn't remember it, I hope it stays that way or else…

She is now ready, looking as beautiful as ever, even with her torn jeans and black shirt. I can't help to tease her, "Ok, beautiful, are we ready?" and of course she knows my true intentions by now. She just storms away and tells me to 'Cut the act', women, they always have to be so complicated.

We are now at the lake, the reason I brought her here was… well it was… because I just wanted to be alone with her, I do have some papers for her, but they can wait. I don't know what to say to her, I can't start with 'I'm sorry' or 'please forgive me for my own selfishness', so I do what anybody else would when they don't know what to say… I stay silent.

"Why?" I hear her whisper, I know what she means, but I can't tell anyone the real reason, not even Alex. As much as I would like to just tell her the truth, I restrain myself from doing so, and proceed to held her beautiful pale hand. I'm sure she will just brush it off, but still I want to hold it.

"Look, I have my reasons" I stated lamely… but really I do!

"why me?" she asked, with her beautiful emerald eyes watery, Oh no, I made her cry… again.

"I…" I hesitated, _"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but I really…"_ Nope I can't say that, it would ruin everything, and I already worked hard to be where I am, be _who_ I am "You, just happened to be there at the wrong time" I stated while looking away, I can't bear to see her so fragile "but, I'm glad it was you" I finished, just to make things clear, the choose her for a reason it wasn't random like I want her to believe.

"I want to go home" I hear her say.

"_No way!"_ screams my head, I can't let her be taken away from me, not again. As much as she hates me, I can't bear to let her go so… here is what my jerk self says to her. "You can't. We have a deal"

She points out that she will help her brother her own way. Dummy, I already arranged for him to be taken care of. I know she is just saying this to get away from me and that irritates me, the following words that came to my mouth, were cruel, "I'll destroy you and everything you care about if you do that", what I really wanted to say was _'Please don't go, don't leave me, I have already been so alone without you'_

She finally snapped, and started to cry uncontrollably demanding why I had done this to her, if she had ever done anything to me... and she actually didn't do it directly but she was the cause of my suffering so long ago… childish I know, but I don't care. The sight of her so sad, fragile, defenseless, broke my outer cold shelf, and what I did next was out of an impulse my heart long desired. I stood up and held her firmly, I wanted to protect her, (even though I am the cause for her tears now, I kicked myself mentally for that).

We stayed together for a little while, she kept crying I kept holding her. She pulled away but not completely, I didn't let her, the she lifted her sight, I lowered mine. Those beautiful emeralds were so powerful, they were breaking me in such a short time… I lean closer but then I realize that if I go any further it will ruin everything. So I did one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, _I_ got away from her. Finally my cold and composed self jumped in, and I gave her the papers that were not intended to be delivered.

"Those are my expectations" I state coldly not looking directly at her "let's go, we don't want to be late for the family reunion, right _dear_" I can't help but tease her.

On our way back I look at her from the corner of my eye and see that she is not crying anymore, what a relief. However, I see that her eyes lost the brightness they had when I first saw her, they were now full of hatred (for me I am sure) but mostly of profound sorrow.

{*}

There it is folks, what did you think? I wasn't sure about writing Scott's POV but, I just had to

Sorry if it was not what you expexcted, and thanks for the support!!!

As always, my review responses ^^ yay! (claps)

Crazyjess09: here is the continuation, hope you like it! Have a good one.

Nikki-4: Thank you. I know I feel bad for Rogue too, but thats life unfortunately. You are always so polite *-* have an awesome week as well!

Marylouue: you really love the story… I feel so honored!No wonder I felt some killing vives… but now you have the continuation.

xXBlueDazeXx: I never thought that about poor profesor. I know, IT IS always the quiet ones.  
pfft, of course your my buddy *records her doing her happy dance) "this is going on youtube muahahahahaha.


	6. Friends and Foes

_Greetings everyone. I have no shame, I could have sworn I had posted chapter 5 since it was done long ago, an today when I was ready to continue… discovered that I hadn't posted it. Will you ever forgive me? I hope you do. Thank you all for your kindness and patience, and also thank you to all of those that bother to leave a review [it makes us writers feel very happy]_

**Chapter V**

"Friends and Foes I"

Stupid Scott, did I mention I hate him from the bottom of my heart? That his sole presence disgusts me greatly! How stupid I've been, falling in love with a person, online… jeez human stupidity has no limits. It is rather funny if you think about it, but it doesn't seem funny to me as of now.

We are almost back home for the so-famous-family-reunion, most likely everyone will be plain jerks like him. Well, let me clarify that his parents and sister are great people I actually like them. Which reminds me… they knew my mom, they must know something that I don't and if they knew her maybe… my thoughts were interrupted by the devil.

"We are almost there, darling" said Scott.

I looked at him for a few seconds and then proceeded to create a mischievous plan… He wanted a fiancé did he not? I'll give him just that… the most outrageous and bizarre fiancé, that his family will dislike and that will make him want to get rid of me muahahaha! Perfect, should have thought of that earlier, instead of crying my eyes out for that fool.

I know I can lie to myself, but never to my heart, which skips a beat every time I see him. It's only a normal reaction when you're in love, but it would make me suffer less if I didn't love him at all.

"Earth to Rogue are you there?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh I'm here alright you-" I was about to pronounce not so pure words. But he was saved by a man in his mid thirties, of a good physique too, with bluish blackish hair. This man, unknown to me, was waiting for us at the entrance of the main house.

"Hey shades!" he said with a stern face. "for a moment I thought you weren't coming"

"You know me Uncle Logan, never missed a family reunion I'm not going to start now"

"Right. Who's the lady?" he said pointing at me

"Oh, my bad. This lovely lady is my fiancé, Rogue" he said while smiling, stupid cute.

He eyed me suspiciously while I was coming out of the car, "Wait a sec, is she the same girl that-"

"Yes, uncle" Scott cut him off. "But let's leave the past in the past shall we. Everyone is waiting"

"_This keeps getting better and better"_ surprises never cease in this family.

We all headed towards the garden behind the mansion, since that is where the reunion was being held. When we got there Logan met with a lady of platinum hair and ebony skin, a very beautiful woman, who seemed quite familiar, a distant memory I cannot recall. There were many unknown people there, but one that I remembered too well, Remy was it?

Speak of the devil he was the first one to approach us.

"Ah, we meet again Miss Darkholme" he said while kissing my hand.

"It seems so Mr. La Beau" I pronounced politely.

"Sorry Remy but we must leave you, Rogue still needs to meet the rest of the family" said Scott rather irritated. Without further ado, Scott dragged me out of there and before meeting the rest of the family like he previously mentioned; first he dragged me behind a tree. "Keep away from Remy, understand?" it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Before I answered an ebony blonde interrupted, "Yo! Don't hide here Cuz, c'mon we all want to meet the new addition" he eyed me for a few seconds like inspecting if I was good enough I guess... "Welcome to the family beautiful!" he smiled at me and gave me a friendly hug.

That was very uhm... surprising that I couldn't help an dark blush escape to my cheeks. "Thanks?" was the only thing I could mutter.

"Well" began Scott while clearing his throat claiming our attention, "Evan, this is Rogue. Although there is no need for introductions now" he said with fake jealousy and smiling.

"Ha ha! You know momma told me I gotta tell a girl she's pretty when she is, I gotta show some manners dude" he excused himself.

"Sure 'dude'" he smiled. "Just keep it low, we are getting married for your information. By the way where is aunt Ororo?"

"Oh she's..." he paused to search for his mother with his eyes.

"Right behind you" said a sweet and mature voice. "I saw how you were very affectionate with miss..." she stopped and looked at me, when she caught sight of my face her eyes opened widely. "are you Rogue? Rogue Darkholme?"

"Yes"

She then looked at Scott and smiled sweetly, "Did I not tell you, God has a funny way of working things out"

Scott only nodded "Aunt Ororo may I talk to you for a second?" She agreed and they left, but before doing that he whispered something to his cousin's ear. He only chuckled lightly and agreed.

"What did he say?" I asked him confused.

"Well..." he was abruptly interrupted by La Beau.

"Ah! Finally the damsel is alone" he said while flashing his white teeth at me.

"Oh would you look at the time, Uh! We gotta go meet some people see ya!" now Evan was the one who dragged me as if we were playing hide and seek with the Remy guy.

"What was that for?" I asked while catching air.

"Like I was saying, he told me to keep you away from the crows" then he laughed once again, which I found rather contagious and did the same.

Apparently everyone –except for Remy, he makes me feel uncomfortable- is very nice, even that Logan guy. The morning was, how should I put it, interesting? In any case I did get to meet the rest of the family. Let me see if I recall everyone: Ororo, Evan's mom, Evan, Scott's cousin, Remy the other cousin, a girl Wanda who looked a bit scary but Kitty said that she was a really cool girl, Logan of course, who I think is Ororo's husband. Is that it? Well Mrs. Summers said we were missing three people.

"Time to eat girls!" said Evan with his characteristic cheerfulness, I really liked this guy, he was fun to be around with.

"Sure" I nodded.

'Rogue may I talk to you after eating?' questioned Kitty.

'About what?' I answered knowing well what she wanted to know.

'You know about what happened at the Ball, I can tell those weren't tears of joy' she said.

Wow, so young yet so observant. I only nodded and motioned her for us to go meet with the rest.

There was this huge table, decorated nicely, with a white lace over it and creamy colored plates, with a chair for each one of the guests. Oh well, I liked the Summers family, they were good people. However, I can't let my plan go to waste… It may be time to put this baby into action.

We all took a seat and only three empty chairs remained, for the unknown family members that had yet to arrive. Everyone was so well mannered when eating, they ate like the elite that they were, and finally the last three arrived…

{*}

There you had it. It may not be the best or most interesting chapter, but please do pay attention to the role of everyone because well.. If I say too much I'll just give away the story.

*But again I do urge you to pay attention to this peculiar family ok.

I have to say that I am very blessed to have you guys to read my stories. I cannot express my gratitude enough, but again. T H A N K Y O U

On with the reviews yay! [BTW if anybody is bothered by me answering reviews, I'm so sorry, but I do feel is the least I can do for you guys, also if you have any questions just let me know]

**FrankandJoe3:** Glad you liked it ^^ I hoped you like this one too! By the way… ehm I'm quite embarrassed to ask but, by your screen name I had no choice. Are you a guy? LOL

**Nikki-4:** So sorry, for the delay it was not my intention. Why he choose her? Well I think there are still a couple of chapters to go before he reveals that.  
Aww you are always so sweet, I wish you a fantastic week [and life] too.

**jnetrich****:** Yup, it's always good to have both versions of the story. I also wonder how he will get her forgiveness too. Any ideas?

Oh, and also, thank you for visiting every chapter ^^ [hugs]

**Crazyjess09**: Aww you are making me blush! Don't thank me, instead let me thank YOU for taking your precious time to read it [thank you to all of you]. 20+ chapters? You think I can pull those off? I would very much like to have a long story, but I fear it may become boring to you guys and I really don't want that. So you let me know if it gets too predictable or too boring 'kay?

**xXBlueDazeXx**: *Falls* that's sisterly love all right lol. Riiiiight? It's always the seemingly innocent one who ends up being the antagonist… I like the professor tho… hmm I could write a story with him as a bad guy mwahahahahahaha… uhmm cof cof [is backed to normality] Yeah, Youtube is… something else, but like I said don't be surprised if I make you famous over youtube hehehe.

About your question, may I answer with a chapter?

**Marylouue** : the first reviewer of the past chapter, thank you! What would you like as a special prize?

Awww you also make me blush! I'm happy that you are happy ^^


	7. Eyes of Passion

_Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Funny story, originally this was going to be "Friends or foes II" but due to certain circumstances I decided to go with "Eyes of Passion" as the title of this chapter. However, do keep in mind the dialogue and the family in general because some of them __are critical to the story. In other news I love you all and hope that you enjoy the chapter… be expectant on "__I Wish"__ too, because it will be updated soon._

**Chapter VI**

"Eyes of Passion"

So finally the mystery was solved, the three remaining family members were none other than Alexander- Alex for short-, who was accompanied by his wife a young woman by the name of Jubilee, but the most interesting one was Professor Xavier, who was not exactly part of the family but has been best friends with the Summers for over 3 decades, I wonder how old he is. They all sat, and introduced themselves to me, because I was the only unfamiliar face at the table. However, I did notice the discomfort that Alex had near me, beats me why, and I really don't care either.

"So they say you are a charming young lady" spoke the professor.

"Don't, know why, I'm just your average girl" I said with my mouth full of… well whatever the fancy meat was called. Remember the plan? Bizarre and Outrageous… let's stick to completely weird and unmannered.

He responded with a light chuckle, "I think not" and he continued eating, properly.

"Darling, I don't think that is the right way to eat in front of others" whispered Scott.

"What are you saying honey" I spoke a little too loud, all part of the plan. "Not eating properly? I think I do it just fine" I answered while munching on a piece of chicken. I saw the worried face of Scott, he laughed a little nervously while looking at the rest of his family. Hey, it ain't my fault he wanted to marry me so badly. An awkward silence followed but was soon interrupted by the most unexpected person.

"Amen sister, finally someone that understands" said Logan, out of all people, no wonder I liked the guy. "Food is just food" he spoke while munching on… well everything on his plate.

"Finally something funny in this family reunion" said the ebony blonde. Ororo just laughed but continued eating.

"You know" said the young lady sitting in front of me, " I like you a lot, sister in law"

"Gee, thanks Jubilee" I said with a drip of sarcasm, all that effort of eating like a pig for nothing.

Scott leaned closer to my ear and spoke softly "Be careful, your plan just backfired on you" he smirked and excused himself, with his brother following short after.

"Miss Darkholme, may I have a word with you after you're done with your meal?" the professor asked.

I just nodded, I was trying to form a plan that would get me away from my lovely fiancée, but couldn't concentrate enough to come up with something. I gave up for the day and tried to 'enjoy' my moment with people I did not dislike. Did I pay attention to the conversations that were going on? Not really. But for some strange reason I felt at ease with this family, there was some sort of Déjà Vu, to all of this, but as hard as I tried to uncover those foggy memories of my childhood, I just couldn't. A few minutes passed by and still no sign of Scott or Alex, and since I was done with my meal and so was the professor he invited me to join him for a walk.

"Why are you going to get married if you don't love your soon-to-be husband?" he asked bluntly, and surely that question had caught me off guard.

"What? Of course I love him!" what was I saying all of a sudden, stupid me. "Why are you asking me this? Who gave you that right?" I almost shouted.

He smiled in understanding of, who knows, but his smile did relax me. "I'm a psychology professor. It is in my nature to study other's behavior" he looked at the big tree in front of us "because of your body language I was able to tell that you felt very uncomfortable next to Scott, but also your eyes revealed that you cared for him deeply" he cut a little flower blooming from a branch. "Just be patient…" then he recited the following words " _'Love is patient, Love is kind'_ you will get through this I can assure you" After that he vanished, just kidding he just walked away, and went to talk to Mr. Summers.

"_Love__ is… something so useless"_ one of the most sincere phrases that ever invaded my thoughts, after that my mother's words came to mind, _" 'Whoever falls in love first, is the loser in the relationship' "_ she would always say that to me since I was thirteen.

I sat under the tree and saw the sunset, a beautiful sea of colors that for the mere seconds erased the heartache that was in my heart. I was enjoying the solitude and silence I had just found, but my joy was soon interrupted by wonderful Jubilee.

"It must be amazing to have been chosen to be Scott's wife, wouldn't you say so?" she asked, also looking at the sunset.

"Not really" I spoke softly.

"What? Why do you say that! She looked at me with such surprise in her features.

"Are you in love with him or what?" I asked arching my brow. Not that I was jealous or anything, it just seemed strange to me that this girl would speak that way about Scott.

She giggled, eww, " Not at all, I guess he hasn't told you the reason then" she paused for a few seconds, "You'll know once he takes off those glasses he wears all the time" I've always wondered about those damn shades, it's not like he's blind or anything so why does he wears those so much? Maybe he's allergic to the sun or something…

{*}

Later that night I was ready to just have a good night sleep, after all the chaos that has ensued since I got to this Madhouse. Oh, you may be wondering about my chat with Kitty… let's just say I have been successful in avoiding her, and also she went with Mrs. Munroe after the family thingy. As for the rest of the family well they all went about their own business. Mr. & Mrs. Summers went with the professor for dinner, Alex and Jubilee went to meet old friends, the rest went to their own homes I suppose so it was just me here.

Knock Knock

"_And Scott"_ curses there is no privacy here. "Who is it?" I already knew damn well who it was.

"Your sweetheart" he said lightly.

"What do you want?" I growled. He didn't bother knocking afterwards and just invited himself in.

"I wanted to see you" he expressed in a half-smile.

"What for?"

He took a seat next to me on the bed, "Can't I come see my lovely fiancée?" he tried to touch my cheek but I brushed his hand away. "No need to be so aggressive" he said a little disappointed. "Did you read the papers yet?"

I looked over at the trash can next to the night stand "Sure I did" I pointed to the trashcan full of papers and a manila folder on top. He stood up and picked them up.

"Very funny" he just left the papers on top of the desk and came back to seat himself next to me… this was torture.

"Well you are done with your business, what do you want now?"

"You know" he came a little closer to me, "You should stop that unreasonable behavior you had this afternoon" I could smell his minty breath and his cologne thanks to his nearness and my heart beat increased in a split second.

"The one who should stop this façade is you" I said defiantly touching his nose with mine.

A smirk crept across his face and the next thing that happened blew me away. His lips met mine with such forcefulness that I didn't know what to do next, at first it was such a forceful kiss that I became scared of what he would do next –we were alone after all- but then he slowed the pace and became very gentle, for a moment I thought it was someone completely different. My mind went blank, and my lips took life of their own and corresponded to his kiss, for a brief moment our lips danced together, it was the type of kiss 13 year olds give to their first crush. For those five seconds in heaven I had forgotten completely of who I was, and more importantly who _he_ was, at that moment he wasn't Scott Summers the man I had grown to almost hate with passion, the one who made me miserable and want to run away from this place. At that time he was Scott Summers, the man who made me fall in love with him online out of all places, the one who offered me the world in exchange of happiness, the prince charming I had always dreamt of. Unfortunately in a matter of seconds my brain had finally processed what had been going own and I pushed him away instantly as if his lips burned me. I stood up from the bed and slapped with such force I didn't even know I had, and then _**it**_ happened.

"Damn it" I heard him whisper under his breath and he turned to face me with a deadly glare, and then I saw it. The most beautiful eyes ever known to the universe. They were of a very unique color too, a mix of gray and dark green I have never seen before on anybody else.

I guess the surprise on my face was so visible that for a moment I saw his eyes changing to a dark purple all together, were those chameleon contacts or what? After that I fainted… great.

_Thank you ladies for the reviews and the love! And thank you to all that read the story, I am forever grateful_

**Katherine:** Well Lady Katherine here it is! Finally the next chapter wohoo, thank you for reading!

**xXBlueDazeXx:** I'm telling you that professor is something else, he does have a special role in the story, maybe even the bad guy… just kidding… or am I?  
Have a good one!

**Nikki-4****:** Well know you know who those three were. It was very difficult to pair Alex up with someone, but I liked Jubilee so she was the only one that wasn't planned (I knew for sure that Alex and the Professor were going to be there). You too have a wonderful week [always so nice, I wish there were more people like you in the world].

**Marylouue****:** Well I went with the next chapter instead hahahaha. But I'll think about that shirtless dance [blushed] cough, cough… I'm getting carried away now LOL

**Theevilhillbilly****:** Well here you have it! I hope you liked it.


	8. Memories of a Child

_I'm so sorry for all the confusion that the story has caused, hehe that's why I always tell you guys to pay attention to details. Anyways, I thank you all for the support and this chapter is dedicated to my buddy BlueDaze who inspired me to w__rite about the childhood of the main characters, because indeed they knew each other as children. Hopefully, this will answer at least some of your questions and doubts. Thank you girls!_

_A/N: this chapter is a dream, more importantly it's a series of flashbacks that may help you understand some of the characters more_

**Chapter VII**

"Memories of a Child"

I flickered my eyes open and saw my surroundings in black and white _"Where am I?"_ I looked at my hands and they were so small, little girl's hands. I realized I had no control over my body because the carrier of the eyes which I used to see the outside world was running around in a backyard looking at other children playing, and that's when it hit me –this was a dream.

"Pass it to me!" said a little boy of around seven or eight years old, with light hair and black gloves covering his hands. Another boy slightly older of maybe ten or eleven years, gave him the ball and saw the little one leave with some other friends.

Since I was a little girl in this dream it may be a memory from a distant past, I probably forgot to mention this but I have a rare amnesia which keeps me from remembering things that happened before I was seven years old, and my mother was of no help since she always refused to tell me what had happen with the first seven years of my life. However, that's another story… the older boy approached me quickly and he seemed extremely familiar, who was he?

"Don't cry little Rogue" he said while bending down to be face to face with me –I was much shorter, maybe I was five and he doubled me in age and height.

"But nobody wants to play with me, 'Cott" little me said in between sobs. He chuckled in response.

"May I play with you?"

Little me threw herself to the boy and hugged him tightly, I could feel the enormous amount of happiness that simple question gave me… her… whatever.

"Thank you!"

He smiled and took little me's hand and we started to walk around what look a lot like the Summers backyard I had seen yesterday. "What would you like to play?" he asked kindly.

Little me stopped on her tracks and yelled "The prince and the princess, pwease!" Oh god, was I this spoiled and childish.

"Whatever my princess wants" he said going with the flow.

"Wait, since I'm your princess, than means you're my prince, wight?" little me said slightly blushing, well ain't that odd for a 5 year old, it's a mystery how I remained single all these years.

I could see that little 'Cott…-now it hits me, 'Cott is Scott! What the hell was he doing in my dream, in my childhood… man was this getting strange- was blushing too.

"If that's what you want, then yes" he said looking away, but I could distinguish how his eyes became a shade or two lighter.

"I want you to be my prince forever!" little me squealed.

His eyes opened widely "really?"

I nodded "Yes, when I'm a big girl I'll marry you and we will have little babies that the birdies bring to mommies and daddies" little me said… God was this is embarrassing.

Now Scott's face was all dark, which I assumed was due to the fact that he was blushing madly "Where do you get all these ideas from?"

"TV"

He laughed whole heartedly, "Well If you are completely sure…" he knelt down and was mere inches from little me's face "Then promise me… promise me that you will marry me when we are older"

I could feel an embarrassed smile adorning little me's face "I pwomise" and then I (little me) shut my eyes close and gave him a peck on the lips! For the love of Pete, what kind of girl was I?

"Do you ever do that with other boys?" Scott asked in amusement and little Rogue shook her head furiously. "Good, never, EVER do that with anybody else got it?"

After that display of memories everything went dark and then another memory of my childhood began.

This time I saw myself in a girlier version of the guest room I had now in the Summers residence.

"You look so pretty sweetie" said my mom holding a little version of Kurt in her arms.

"Mommy do you think Scott will like it?" I asked while seeing a blush creep upon my cheeks.

In a matter of seconds mi mom grimaced at my comment "Why do you care about that boy so much?"

I looked at her incredously "Mommy, did I not tell you? We are going to get married when we are-" The me of the past didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence before feeling a burning pain across my cheek.

"Don't you ever say that again !" my mother said after slapping me, "You are not to have that sort of relationship with that boy. Do you understand me!"

"But mommy-" she yanked my hair.

"Never Rogue!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks "yes mother" I said with resentment.

And then everything went dark again… but my dream didn't finish there.

In this scenario I was peering through the creak of a door.

"Raven please don't be irrational, this is not the right thing to do" said a young Mrs. Summers.

"Lizzy, understand I don't want this for my daughter" she snapped back. "I want her to find someone who will care for her because he loves her not because he needs her to break a stupid curse!"

"But-"

She was cut off by my mother "Elizabeth I thank your hospitality but we are leaving" she pushed the door open and I fell flat on my behind. "Let's go" she commanded without waiting for my answer she yanked my arm and went to get Kurt from his room and took us to her car.

"But mommy I don't wanna go!" I shouted while crying.

"Shut up and get in the car" she stated solemnly.

Scott came running he was in his early tweens at this time, without doubt my younger version ran to him and embraced him as if her life depended on it "please don't let her take me" I said sobbing.

"I won't" he whispered into my ear.

"Rogue get in the car!" she came at light speed to take me away from Scott. "And you" she mentioned while pointing at Scott with her index finger. "Leave my daughter alone" She pushed me into the car and fastened my seatbelt and began to drive away.

I undid my seatbelt and went straight to the window of the car "I'll keep my promise!" I shouted. "Wait for me please!"

He ran in my direction but as soon as I shouted he stopped, I could see tears were cascading down his beautiful bone structure "I'll wait for you! Forever!" he inhaled some air and proceeded "don't forget your promise!"

"Never!"

This was the last of my memories, I was still asleep but with no images being projected through my subconscious, but thanks to this a lot of things made sense now…

Out of all people he had chosen **me** to live up to this façade

His parents knew my mother and me of course

The words of Ororo _"God has a funny way of working things out"_

That's why everything seemed so familiar

That's why so many people knew me

And that's why Scott hated me… I had forgotten that promise

{*}

_Hello chikas!_

**Marylouue**: hello missy, completely agree Scott IS a crazy guy… ah Kirby Marrow (drooling) he has such a dreamy voice, I think I saw his picture once and boy was he good looking! LOL well… I hope this chapter helped you a little bit to understand his actions. But worry not that the next two chapters will reveal more about this mysterious fellow and secrets of the family.

**Theevilhillbilly**: about his crazy eyes, refer to chapter two & four (those are critical chapters for the story), you may decipher why his eyes change color. Also in the next chapter that will be explained. Take care ^-^

**Anna Lane**: / thank you for the comment. It's not bad at all, they are pretty strange in a way lol… so you're creeped out by sweet Ororo but not the Casanova Remy xD, I'm joking. Hmm I can't say there will be Remy time anytime soon but believe me he has something to do with the story too… mwahahahaha.

_Well ladies I thank you once again for being kind enough and dropping by some insight._

_Love you all,_

_Kimi_


	9. Mystery Solved

_Hello! Do I deserve the death penalty? Maybe, probably...okay yes! But I brought a new chappie, am I forgiven? Thank you for your time, and I am terribly sorry for the delay! (¬¬ will there ever be a time, where I can update without apologizing "for the delay"... gomen~!)_

**Chapter VIII**

"Mystery Solved"

I felt a soft and petite hand placing a wet clothe on my forehead, ugh I had a terrible headache. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times to adjust my sight to the blinding light entering my room. Little by little the blurred figure in front of me took shape, it was Kitty, offering me a warm smile. With her sign language she told me to relax, that everything was okay, I just had a slight fever and she came to check up on me. She saw one of the maids take the bowl of water and wet cloth from the room and she thanked her for it (all of the staff was taught sign language so they were able to understand Kitty). She closed the door after the lady left and then turned to face me with an unreadable look on her face, she sighed and then –the moment I dreaded happened.

'So what's going on with you and Scott?' she questioned.

"Nothing" I whispered.

'Why do you not want to tell me?' I saw her face sadden and didn't know what to tell her next. However, quickly her sad frown turned into an understanding smile. 'I'll wait till you are ready' An awkward silence followed, 'So what did you think of our family' she said in with her trademark cheerfulness.

I shrugged "They're… interesting" I paused for a few moments "They were nice people. Evan was quite the charmer" I said playfully. She just nodded in agreement. "Jubilee, I'm getting to know her, but I guess she ain't so bat if she's married to your brother"

She closed her eyes and smiled lightly 'In the Summers family, we have different standards for marriage than your average people'

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

'Scott didn't tell you?' I shook my head. She sighed, 'No wonder you are quite distant from him' I rose my brow, even more confused… no wonder I get headaches.

"Care to explain?"

She shook her head, 'You see…' she rubbed her chin trying to find the right words to explain. 'I don't think I'm the one who should tell you'. She excused herself and left the room feeling a bit uneasy.

Well too much for discovering the mystery. I sighed and stood up, feeling a little dizzy, I went to the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed my teeth after. With a towel wrapped around my body I stepped out in the balcony. Feeling the breeze kiss my skin I knew that today I had to put all the pieces together... at the very least solving the color-eye-changing mystery of Scott. Before returning to my chamber I was able to see Scott walking out of the Summers residency well dressed, in a business suit, something I had not witnessed previously, unfortunately he wasn't alone, the beautiful red-head, that girlfriend or ex-girlfriend Jean Grey was with him. A flash of jealousy boiled within me, no, no I'm not the jealous type of girl but I'm no fool either, and a woman _knows_ when there is a threat to your relationship and boy was Grey a threat.

After getting dressed I went to the lobby of the mansion but no one was there., a remembered that in my dream there was a big library, and so I followed my instincts and ended up in that vast database of books. While wondering around in search for the family's history book, or something of the sort, but to no avail, and with resignation I sat down on a big chair that was situation behind a desk. Moments later a voice called me.

"Rogue?" At first I thought it was Scott but the roughness and deeper sound of the voice made me realize it was actually Mr. Summers. "Darling, is there something I can help you with? I know this library inside and out" he said with a hint of pride.

I turned to see him and looked at him intently, with clear intentions of getting the mystery that was hunting me solved. "Mr. Summers, would you happen to know anything regarding a curse?" He looked at me quite surprised and adverted his eyes, trying to hide a secret. But with a tired sigh he invited me to take a walk around the garden.

"I'm assuming Raved didn't tell you and neither did Scott" I shook my head in agreement to his statement. "Then why is it that you decided to marry Scott?" I lowered my gaze, covering my eyes with my rebellious bangs, and bit my lower lip not knowing where to begin, so I just took the easy way out.

"Yesterday I..." changing the question, quite cleaver ain't it? "saw Scott's eyes, errmm.. change color" I chuckled in nervousness trying to ease the awkwardness of my words.

"What color were they?" he asked more seriously than what I had expected. At my amazement Mr. Summers just proceeded. " Ah that boy, I can't believe he would hide his from his own wife" he looked at me and smiled "I mean, his future wife" despite myself I smiled, somehow it eased me to be around him, and his family all together (except for Scott)

"Will you tell me about the curse?" I asked like a curious child.

He nodded and began his narration...

_Long ago, there was a man, Edward Summers, the first Summers of his time. He was a dashing young man with all the virtues ever expected of a human; he had the looks, the brain and a kind heart, but as in everything else in life he had a small little defect- an obsession with beautiful women. At the time he was a grand womanizer, he would make Brad Pitt hide under a rock, compared to his record. But As the years went by, he became less satisfied with the women around him, he finally wanted to settle down and just live a normal life, next to the same woman he would love forever, because he may have been a womanizer, but never a cheater (AN: I really don't know how that would work but let's pretend it does 'kay?). And that's when he met Amelia, oh she was a beauty alright, she had long ebony locks and a fair skin, she had crystal blue eyes and very delicate features, in simple words she was just beautiful, inside and out._

_Like any other love story, they married and were married for 10 long years, surprisingly they didn't have children -later on it was discovered that Amelia was infertile. With the news of his wife being infertile, Edward was left with a great dilemma, how would he have an heir if his wife wasn't able to give him one. He did love her with all his heart, and so did she, but love was not enough to keep him faithful, maybe he didn't love her enough? So one starry night, while Amelia was at a charity, a friend of hers Lady Margaret came to their mansion, with the pretense of visiting Amelia, knowing full well that she would not be at home, she decided to use her deadly beauty and seduce Edward into infidelity, and she did so._

_Later that night, an exhausted Amelia was heading to her room and to her bitter surprise she saw the love of her life, in the arms of her self declared best friend. She went ballistic! threw her "friend" out of the mansion and started to destroy everything in their love nest, Edward tried to calm her down, of course he felt awful for what he had done, but their was no turning point now. After the fury and anger left her body, it was all replaced by bitterness and a deep sorrow._

"_Why?" she asked devastated._

_Even though he was at a lost of words, he answered half heatedly "I wanted and heir" and in a softer whisper "you could not give me that"_

_Amelia had heard enough "Fine" unbeknownst to him, she was a witch, actually she was a white witch, but her purity had been tainted by his infidelity. "Since you so badly want an heir, Lady Margaret will give you that. From my part..." she said in a dangerously low voice "I will accuse all the future Summer generations" He didn't quite understand what she meant and just stood there dumbfounded waiting for her to proceed. "I don't want anyone to ever suffer what I have and for that reason any of your descendants will be cursed, it will vary from generation to generation, and only their true and faithful love will be able to save them, if they are unable to find that true love, they will be unable to love anyone else" she stated, and in a matter of seconds, she vanished._

_Edward was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Nine months later, Lady Margaret did give him an heir, and although he was immensely happy, he always wondered how it would have been if Amelia was the mother. The first years nothing happened, nothing of what Amelia had said, James Summers, first heir of the Summers empire was as healthy as a bull, till he reached the age of 7, that is when he became blind in a matter of seconds. After that Edward would introduce a vast amount of damsels but none proved to be the one and only love of his son. It was 15 years after that a young lady of the name of Amelie, came into the life of his son, that the curse was lifted. _

_Every generation after that suffered from some sort of curse._

{-}

Mr. Summers had left long ago, leaving a thoughtful me seating in a bench of the garden. I had lost track of the hours I spent sitting in that same bench, thinking of nothing but everything at the same time. How would I treat Scott now? How would I apologize? Will it make a difference? Why had Scott kept that secret from me? So many why's? Hows? And whatnot, that I had already lost count of the sighs given.

"What is up with you?" asked a slightly annoyed Scott with his arms folded around his chest. When I looked up to see him, so unbreakable, so tough and tall as if nothing could shake him, it came to my thoughts if he had suffered because of me?, that was probably why he hated me so much.

"Do you hate me?" I found myself asking in a pleading whisper.

He looked at me quizzically, "What has gotten into you?" he touched my forehead. "Well you certainly don't have a fever" he mumbled as he sat down "have you read the papers yet?" he questioned in his usual sardonic manner. However, at that moment nothing could erase the image I had from that boy in my dream, so kind and smiling, but also weeping my departure.

I smiled sadly and held his had with both of mine "I'm so sorry" he looked at me with what I described as surprise because I could see his brown rise underneath his scarlet red shades.

"Seriously, what's going on? Did you hit yourself that hard that you don't remember that you hate me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the curse..."

He froze in his spot and all the color was drained from his face "h-how did you know?" quickly he jerked his hand away from mine and stood up in a fast manner.

"Your father told me" I looked at him intently, trying to search into his soul for answers, but was unable to come to anything. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?

"I..." he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I didn't want you to pity me alright?

I smiled sweetly at him "can you be anymore stupid?" I said teasingly, although he did get a tad bit offended.

He turned around not facing me, "look who's talking"

"Your right, I shouldn't be the one talking" I said while standing up, by this time he faced me once again and our faces were mere inches from one another.

"Why do you say that?" he asked quite seductively.

"_Because I fell in love with you all over again_" I thought without revealing "It's a secret" I whispered before fusing my lips with his, enjoying the enchantment of the night as a witness for a new start at our little _digital love facade_.

**The End**

{-}

By the way if anyone is interested in being a beta, my beta, please pm me ^^ arigatou!

Just kidding! There are still a couple of mysteries unsolved. As if I would ended just like that!

**Xmen4life**: A new reader! Yay! I'm so happy your enjoying it! Thank you for your time.

**Nikki-4**: Aww thank you! Of course there will be more drama, don't miss out, and let me know what you think. I hope you have a great time yourself.

**Anna Lane**: hehe, he can still be a weirdo, I mean who want's a perfect prince charming nowadays right? Right? You really thought it was cute? /

**jnetrich**:I like to challenge my readers lol, but in the end I reveal the secret xD

**The Evil Hillbilly**: Seriously? Girls nowadays are to advance for their young age. Have you been to middle schools lately? They are chaotic I tell you!

Ah! clever reader, what caused the amnesia will be revealed in later chapters, but that's good that you keep up with the mystery! Clap clap to you!

**Marylouue**: Your comment made me really happy ^/^, so I'm guessing this chapter accomplished two things 1. it clarafied Scott's bizzare nature, and gave a little cuteness to the story. Be expectant of more!

**WriterHorse32**: thank you! Always so nice! TYFYTRYAA (Thank You For Your Time Reading You Are Awesome)


	10. Jealous

_Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update for this story, today was the day to continue. Hopefully, you like it and let me know what you think. I thank you for taking your time. _

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but the plot!

**Chapter IX**

"Jealous"

It had been a week since I had that flashback of a dream and Mr. Summers had revealed to me the origin of the Summers' Curse. But now that I think about it, everyone in their family seems pretty normal to me, at least Mr. Summers and Alex, Kitty cannot speak but that can happen to anyone I suppose, as far as Scott well he is strange in his own way but not out of the ordinary, except for those shades he wears all the time. What's the deal with those? I understand that you can wear them to look cool or something, also if the sun is too bright, but wearing them all the time, in the house, at dinner, when taking a shower, not that I would know but I'm pretty sure he does. If I recall correctly the only time I saw his eyes were… this one time that I can't remember. Gee, that was helpful.

"Rogue you in there?" asked Jubilee a very cheerful young woman, too cheerful for me. "Remember it's a special day today"

"Special day?" I murmured. Ugh, a groan escaped from me, I forgot I promised to go shopping with her sometime. I went to the door and walked with her to her car. A nice looking Mercedes, modest…

Once we arrived she began talking, yet again, "So, how's everything between you and my brother-in-law going? Spill it!"

I shrugged, "Fine I guess," suddenly a thought occurred to me, if what Mr. Summer's had said about the curse applied to everyone in the family then, Jubilee must have gone through something similar with Alex, maybe she would know more, "well he did mention about the curse. Which reminded me, how did you and Alex get through it?"

She sat on one of the benches and sighed, "Well he," she paused, "how should I put this. He couldn't touch." She saw my skeptical gaze and laughed a little. "What I mean is that he couldn't touch girls that were not family members."

"How so?" That was intriguing to me.

"He was hot." I know the guy is good looking and all but how does that tie with him not touching. "His hands would be boiling hot if he touched a girl." She clarified for me.

Ah! Now it made sense, "but how did you—" Jubilee interrupted.

"I touched him on several occasions before he fell in love with me."

She must have liked him a lot, "I bet it must have hurt."

She looked at me with a surprised look for some reason, "Didn't you know that love hurts?" she said mockingly and we laughed for a little bit. How true was that phrase, she had never experience love till recently but it hurt like hell at times. "When you love someone you are bound to get hurt. But that didn't matter to me when I met Alex." She talked about him with such devotion and love, that it made me a little envious of her.

She stood up and bought to yogurts, she gave me one and started to eat her own, "When I first met Alex, I fell in love at first sight," Wow, I didn't even know that truly existed, but the way she spoke left me with no doubt that she truly did. "but, he liked my best friend Karen. Not that it surprised me, she was the prettiest girl and my class but it still made me sad. I didn't give up though."

"What did you do?" This was getting interesting; having the person you like in love with someone else must be harsh.

"I helped him."

"You what!" what the heck? Who does that?

"I helped him be with Karen, we got really close because of that." She smiled.

"Oh, so you did that to get close to him?"

"No. I only wanted him to be happy and since he liked Karen I decided to help him." She was telling me this in such a way that it made me wonder about her intelligence briefly but to each their own. If it were me I would probably beat the girl up or something, instead of helping. "Don't look at me like that, I bet you would do the same."

Hell no! "I don't think so."

"I hope you never see yourself in that situation, but if you ever do I'm sure you would do the same. Anyways, I planned group dates, or activities that would make Alex and Karen spend some time together, but for some strange reason we would always end up together."

"And then?"

"Well one day he told me 'since it's always you and me that end up together why don't we go on a date'" she sighed dreamily, "I was so excited that I grabbed his hand and well got burned of course. He got so worried that he took me to the nearest hospital, I reassured him I was fine, but he didn't listen. See this burn here," she showed me her thumb and there was indeed a burn mark there, it was a heart shaped burn, how was that even possible? "I got it from that first time, well half of it anyways. I got half of the heart that time, the other half was when I confessed my feelings for him on graduation day. I was so nervous but since he was studying abroad I didn't want him to leave without knowing. I took his hand that time too, regardless of the consequences."

Will Scott and I ever share this type of love?

"The next thing I know he's kissing me, and after that his 'problem' disappeared as well, so he didn't burn me or anyone for that matter and after a year we got married and here we are now."

"Wow, what an amazing story."

She only shrugged, "With the Summers you always live a love story, their love is forever. Although the 'curse' has its drawbacks, true love is a major plus."

"_True love…_" As if that ever existed, if it did, why did Scott treat me the way he did in the beginning? Ok, I forgot a freaking promise, but if he truly loved me, wouldn't he overlook that fact and show that he in fact likes me at all?

We finished our shopping, which I really didn't see why we came in the first place to buy some fancy outfit just to be at the mansion—

"By the way," Jubilee said casually, "we have a business meeting tonight."

Business? I didn't even have a job!

{-}

How do people act in these 'meetings'? Well since most of them are stuck up snobs I assume that I'll just have to put up the usual façade, no surprise there. Thankfully, Jubilee picked out a nice black cocktail dress that was very comfortable and not skanky whatsoever, compared to the many that I have seen. Talking about skanks, the fabulous Jean whatever-her-last-name-is was a couple of meters away, talking very secretively with a man that I could not see that well. I feel bad for the wife or girlfriend of that guy…

"Scott…" it was him. What was he doing with her? Why the heck is she touching his arm so, so… intimately. Calm down Rogue, there is no reason for you to turn into psycho now. The guy loves you, right? Or at least he needs you to break that stupid curse or whatever. Ok, let's count 1, 2, 3, 4, … Argh! Why do I feel the need of ripping her head off? Where are they going? Isn't this _their_ meeting?

"Rogue, you ok?" asked Jubilee who had come back from talking to who knows who. She turned her face and saw Scott leaving with Jean, "Ah, I see what's going on." She said all knowing. "You're jealous."

"What! No. It's just—" I wasn't jealous, I just don't like the girl that's all.

"Yeah, yeah, you believe what you want. I'm just stating the facts." She turned to see me with a serious and concerned face. "Go."

"Huh?" Go where?

"Scott is a good guy," sure he is, he just likes torturing me that's all. "but that Jean woman," she shuddered, "I just don't trust her, and personally I don't like her either." She got closer and whispered in my ear, "follow them."

She need not tell me twice, I got out of the room as politely as I could (under other circumstances I would of just pushed people away.) Why did there have to be so many freaking rooms in this building. I saw a light and figured they would be in that room so I stayed outside, near enough to hear, far enough to not be seen.

"You seemed way to happy today Scott, did something happen?" asked with malice, that red-head.

I heard Scott chuckle a little, "Why do you say that Jean?"

I moved closer to see what was going on inside the room, and decided to peek through the door.

"Oh, I don't know," she put her hands around his neck, "you've had this goofy grin since this morning, something very rare in you." Is she getting closer to his face or is it me? And why the hell is he not moving?

A smirk crept upon his face, he's lucky that's not my fist, "You're very observant. Indeed something good happened." She was still inching closer to him but this time he…he stopped her? "That something is Rogue." He took her arms away from him and stepped towards the door, but I'm sure he hadn't seen me yet. Just to make sure I'll move to the side.

"As far as I knew you couldn't stand her!" yeah, she was upset.

"Well, I changed my mind." He stepped outside the room and closed the door behind him. "We have a peeping tom," he turned to see me, yep I was caught red-handed, "you shouldn't listen to other's conversations, you know?"

He was teasing me, the nerve of this guy, "Yeah? You shouldn't let other women grope you, yet that doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest." I said while turning around and going towards the elevators to find an exit to this building. I stepped into the elevator and the doors were about to close, but Scott's hand interfered and opened the elevator again. He had a stupid smirk on his face, why did it seem like he was making fun of me? He stepped inside and pressed the button that led to the garage.

"Jealous much?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Oh no, a blush was coming, turn around now Rogue, "No. Why would I?"

He chuckled, "You were always jealous of the girls that were near me when we were smaller."

"That was the past."

"And you are jealous now." He retorted, "It's alright, I know I'm irresistible." There he goes with his enormous ego.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I said I wasn't jealous, you and Jean can do whatever you want for all I care." Nice, push the guy away.

He stopped the elevator, "really now? Well then allow me to go back, since you don't care for _what_ I do or with _whom_." He was about to press the button to go back but I just couldn't let him do that and grabbed his hand before he pressed the button. "What? I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I… just take me home first." I turned away, I couldn't face him. Why? Beats me, I really don't know. It's just this relationship thing makes me embarrassed alright! "Do whatever you want after."

I heard him let out a frustrated groan, "I thought we were on better terms now." He took his jacket off and loosened his tie. "After yesterday I thought you and I…" he stopped himself, "I guess not."

Maybe I overreacted, I thought we were on good terms too, and considering I like him and all… "Iwasjealous" I whispered at light speed.

"What was that again?"

"I was jealous, happy?" I sighed, no point in being embarrassed now.

He stood silent for a while, and then laughed out loud. "I knew it!" How is this funny? "Oh, man you haven't changed a bit, still the little jealous Rogue." He laughed a little more, and honestly I was getting irritated.

Enough is enough, "I get it you knew!" I raised my arms in exasperation. This guy really knew how to push my buttons.

He calmed down, finally! "You didn't have to be though." His tone was more serious. "Jean is just… a friend." A friend that you are very touchy with.

"I'll say the same when a guy comes up to me and touches my arms, shoulders and what not, takes me to an isolated room and tries to kiss me." I looked at him this time, to show him how furious I was. I could only see his brows knit together, why was he mad now?

"I'll kill him." He said dead serious, kill who? I raised my brow in confusion. "I'll kill whoever dares to touch you or _tries_ to kiss you, other than me."

Ah! So that's what it was, now it was my turn to laugh "Ha-ha! Sure you will. It was only an example anyway, don't be so serious about it. It's scary." I laughed a little more after that.

He placed both his hands on my shoulders, "I'm serious about these things! Don't go joking around with things such as other people touching you." He hugged me tightly, that it hurt. "You're mine." He whispered.

I tried pushing him away, but to no avail "Stop… you are hurting me." He let go a little, but I was still captured in his arms. "Think about these things next time you go with other women!" I had to say it. "If I'm this important then don—" he cut me off with a forceful kiss. It was very possessive that I just couldn't push him away, even though I tried. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me closer to him, his lips her not only dancing with mine, but our tongues were as well, it was getting harder to resist him. He separated from my mouth but didn't stop kissing me, he began making a trail from my jaw to the neck and he stopped at a certain spot where he…

"Ow!" I touched the spot he had bitten? Whatever it was he did, it hurt. The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped outside, and snickered.

"It's just a reminder," He began to walk towards his car, "that you belong to me."

A hickey that's what it was! A freaking hickey!

_Thanks Scott… you bastard._

{x}

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, being evil and whatnot haha. It's getting towards the end but I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Moving on…

**nakala**: I would clarify things… but my aim as that by the end of the story it will be cleared up. I also wonder why she forgave him so easily hmmm [I'm the writer, you would thing I know right?] LOL

**xXBlueDazeXx**: Sister! How nice of you to have read it. Be good and stay in school.

**xmen4life**: Aww you are making me blush. I'm glad you like it, considering the fact that writing AU is not that popular. Hope you liked the update, and thank you for reading my other stories.

**The Evil Hillbilly**: The secret is out, that's her 'curse' per say. I'm still debating as to whether Kitty should end up with Lance though, but since I already paired her up with Kurt on IW, I may make some changes this time around.  
I know right! These middle schoolers nowadays… tsk, tsk.  
Really! You wouldn't mind! Oh that's fantastic, PM me if you get the chance, so we can discuss it. (This is awesome, you are awesome!)

**Nikki-4**: Thank you! Now you know what happens, and this is nothing compared to what is coming…. Hope you had a fantastic year (=/ took me forever to update.)

**Ryromaniac** : Mwahahaha! I scared you didn't I? Imagine if I had… it would be one of the worst incomplete stories I've ever read, wouldn't want that. Hope you liked this update.

Everyone, thank you so much!


	11. Behind the Looking Glass

_Hello everyone! I'm back! I know it takes me forever to update, but all I can say is that I just haven't had the time to do so (and sometimes I get writer's block and add to that the fact the I lost my outline of chapters grrr). I do apologize profusely._

_Oh, I have good news/bad news depends on how you interpret them:  
1. This story is getting to its end. I believe it has 2 or 3 chapters to go, plus an epilogue and that's it folks.  
2. I have another story on the works! It is also AU so be on the lookout for that._

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but the plot!

**Chapter X**

"Behind the Looking Glass"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and took off that annoying death trap called a tie. In all honesty I didn't know where I was going with "the plan", whatever the heck that plan was right now. What was I going to do with Rogue? What was I _doing_ with her? At first things were simple: make her fall in love with me; marry her (using her to get rid of the family curse); and then get rid of her just like she did with me all those years ago. After that I could get back with Jean… or not (I still haven't forgotten her little affair with stupid La Beau), have the company merger that will avoid bankruptcy, and live my life without inhibitions or being careful, like I have till this day.

But what happened? Rogue Darkholme had to go poke her pretty little head on other people's businesses and listen to my conversation with Jean, and, well, I had to make her stay one way or another. So what did I do? Act like an egocentric pompous jerk, threatening her, and making her my little puppet… that went well. On the bright side, after she 'remembered' part of our story and talked with my father about our family situation, we got together? No, not quite, but we did get on better terms at least.

If only, she was not _the__one_. If only, this stupid curse didn't make me vulnerable to others. If only, I didn't hate her this much… Who am I kidding? I don't hate her. I _can__'__t_ hate her. I love her to a degree that makes me sick. I can't see her with anyone else, I can't stop thinking about her; I wish I could lock her up in a room and have her to myself the whole time but at the same time having her as far away as possible. She makes me show that side of me that I hate the most, the **needy** and **obsessive** side, that is. Enough about her, this has to stop! I try so hard at keeping myself busy with work or whatever the heck comes up so I don't have to be with her at all, because the moment I spend time with her I know it will be too late to let her go. I know I won't be able to lose her again, not again, and not to Mystique.

That mother of hers, I just hate her with a passion, this all happened because of her. If she had not taken Rogue with her that first time things would be so much different now. Rogue and I would have started a normal relationship when she was of age, gotten married a few years after, and I wouldn't have develop this sick obsession of her now. Ok it's not that stalker-ish type of obsession, where you hold the person captive or have pictures of the person's _every_ move (Ok, ok, I have some pictures, like graduation or prom, of her. Where did I get them from? It isn't anybody's business). My obsession is slightly different, I just want her to be mine, that's all.

I heard a knock on the door and Alex's voice asking to come in.

"What brings you here this time at night?" Alex is not the type to knock on your door at two in the morning, so this must be something important.

He hesitated for a moment and sat down beside me, "How's it going?" Seriously, you go to your brother's room at two in the morning just to ask _" __how__he__'__s__doing?__"_ I don't think so.

"Go to the point" I told him tiredly.

He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "You always knew how to read people."

Heh, how ironic, "Not as good as people can read me."

He purposefully ignored my comment, knowing full well I didn't like to talk about the effects of my curse, " How far are you going to take this?" I knew what he meant by that question.

"As far as it needs to go. I think she almost falls for me." I said as cockily as I showed myself to be in front of others, even though it was not the real me, but this was the type of guy I had become.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You shouldn't use her like this. The company merger can wait for now, I'm sure our father, you, and I can seal the deal with Mr. Grey. You don't need to do this anymore." He paused and took a deep breath, "Tell me, do you really want to spend your life with Jean? No, no, wait. Answer this, do you truly love her?"

Damn, he always knew his way with words; I stayed silent for a moment. Was it really worth the trouble, lying to my brother? I guess I could try, "Yes, I lo—"

"Shut it. You know as well as I do that what you were about to say is NOT true. If that were the case, Rogue wouldn't be here in the first place."

"If you knew the answer, why do you even ask? I do with my life what I please. It's my life, so stay out of it."

"You're my brother I care about you, but if you hurt her I will not forgive you and I'm sure neither our parents nor Kitty would either."

I didn't say anything because I knew he was right.

"What did she do to you that you want to hurt her this way?"

"None of your business." I couldn't tell him just yet.

He sighed, "Just don't let it get to the point of no return. If you keep this up you'll regret it." After saying that, he left.

"_I think it's too late to back down now little brother."_

{-}

The clock showed it was 6:03 AM, I couldn't sleep, great another sleepless night. I stood up and went to my bathroom and turned on the lights, I saw my reflection in the mirror, more specifically my eyes. I always wondered what color they really were. They were of a dark green color at the moment, confusion. [Refer to Ch. 2] As if I wasn't confused already with this whole situation. I dressed up in my sweats and a t-shirts and went out for a jog to clear up my head.

So many options went through my head. I could be the loving man, the charmer, the jerk -the last one has been working out pretty well (notice the sarcasm).

"Son," my eyes flashed from gray and back to dark green. I heard my dad call me from behind one of the trees. Apparently insomnia was another one of the traits we shared. "What's on your mind?" I turned my gaze elsewhere. "I don't need to look at your eyes and have you transmit your emotions to me to know that something is bothering you."

Sometimes I swore my father had the ability to read minds. "Dad, have you ever done something you weren't sure about?"

He smiled, "You know son, in business we are faced with many choices, but we usually select the one that yields more profits and is less risky." He paused and placed a hand on my shoulder, "In life things are so much different. There is a higher level of uncertainty, so you cannot be sure of the outcome you're going to get. Especially in matters of the heart son," how did he do that? He really knows me better than myself at times, "you can't base your decisions on profits, or the lowest risk choice. If you really want something out of life, you have to risk it all Scott and fight for what you want."

"But dad, what if I lose everything?" I lost myself so long ago.

He smiled at me as a reassurance, "It's a risk you are going to have to take. You can either be the man I know you to be son or keep pushing her away."

"Dad how did you—"

"I know a lot more than you think. For either better or worse we are bound to love forever."

"_Us_ dad, not the partner our stupid heart has chosen."

He sighed, "That is true, but…" he looked towards our home, to Rogue's balcony in particular, "I'm sure she loves you."

Sure she does, she's head over heels for me I'm sure anybody could tell. "I don't really think so."

"Well, you haven't exactly been honest with her either. If both of you are waiting for the other to take the first step then you will never get anywhere."

As always he's right. It's time to man up Summers and start cleaning up the mess you started. I'm pretty sure that after yesterday Jean will have had the talk with her father about dissolving the merger with the company, so I won't have to worry about her, at least not right now. But will I really be able to forgive Rogue? How can she not remember the rest of the story? Well dad did say we had to be honest with each other… It's time we both share our side of the story.

{-}

11:30 AM, okay so the plan is invite her to lunch and clear things up, we hug, we kiss, we make up and everyone lives happily ever after. Good, I like that. Oh god, she's coming this way. Okay Scott deep breath, act cool and go with the plan.

"Hello darling," I saluted her a little more arrogantly than intended. Wait, why is she glaring at me? She's holding her scarf a little too strongly… oh, oh the hickey that's right.

"Hello jerk." Cute as always, she's a sweetheart. "This better fade off quickly." She said while pointing at my little gift.

"Oh don't worry about it," I placed a strand of her platinum stripes behind her ear. "I'll make sure to replace them."

She blushed and pushed me away. I should have learned by now not to tease her, in my defense… it's fun! Sue me for having some fun. She was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand before she left.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing. It won't happen again." _"__Unless__you__want__me__to.__"_ Good, she wasn't glaring at me anymore. "What do you say we go have some lunch together?" Cool, she didn't notice my nervousness, I hope my hands aren't sweaty or anything.

She looked at me skeptically, I wasn't expecting any less, "I don't really feel like dealing with your business friends and pretend to be the perfect fiancé" she tried to pull away but I didn't let her go.

I smiled at her "Only you and me." Is the corner of her mouth twitching into a small smile or is it me?

"On one condition,"

"What is that?"

"You take those awful shades off."

I nodded and promised to it as soon as we arrived to the café. She walked towards the door and turned around to see me. "I warn you though, I'm not a salads girl, I like my meat." She grinned at me.

Was it normal for my heart to skip a beat at her smile?

{x}

_**X-men c**_: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like alternate universes because many people don't. I was scared of that before publishing this story, but thanks to people like you here I am now.

_**Nikki-4:**_ Oh there was to be some jealousy here or there. I think it spices things up sometimes. You are always so nice, thank you. These past couple of months have been quite hectic but I'm fine thankfully. Hope you have a great time as well.

_**xmen4life**_:Really? Thank you! (It's hard to write in first person so I never know if I'm doing it right lol) I hope you liked this update too. Ah, life has been so busy with ups and downs but I'm alive and healthy =) I know! Rogue is also one of my favorite characters and I really don't like her to feel sorry for herself or anything, so I totally get you.

Oh you're making me blush! Thank you for the support!

_**nakala**_: This Scott is very different from the one we all know. Well he's crazy because he has a distorted view of what has really happened, blame Mystique, she's really the bad guy from the story (even though I don't really mention her). In time you will see what really happened. Add to that distorted view, the fact that because he was away from her he got a little obsessive over the years (as you see in this chapter)… you get a bipolar Scott lol.

I know, it sure has, but here is another update.

Unfortunately I'm not so sure about that, but I promise I'll try.


	12. First Date

_After re-writing the chapter three times…_

_Surprise! Here is another installment of DLF, hope you like it and it clears some of the confusion you may had in the past. We are heading towards the end of this story…Only one more to go, I can't believe it!_

_Enjoy! _

_H A P P Y 2 0 1 2_

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but the plot!

**Note**:

_Dark brown: Jealousy_

_Dark blue: Sadness_

_Dark green: Anger_

_Dark purple: Confusion_

_Black: Hatred/ fear_

_Hazel: Trust/Honesty_

_Cristal blue: Happiness_

_Light green: Courage_

_Amethyst: Love_

_Gray: Amazement/ Surprise_

_This will come in handy trust me (extracted from Ch. 2)_

**Chapter XII**

"First Date"

We didn't talk at all on our way to the restaurant -Not that I care of course-. I glanced at him from time to time and realized that Scott seemed… nervous? That's a first. Why would he be nervous? It's not like I bite or anything. Could it be because this was our first date? Ha! That's laughable. I mean we are in our twenties, dates are nothing to us, right? Ok, the fact that my hands are sweaty and my heart is pounding rapidly in my chest means nothing. Besides this isn't a date, just lunch. Just two plain ol' twenty-something year olds having lunch.

Why is he holding the chair out for me?

"It's a nice place," I could've come up with something better.

"Yes it is," He took a seat in front of me and laced his hands together.

Okay… Out with it Rogue you are here for a reason, "Scott I have to ask-"

"Are you ready to order?" It had to be a waiter! I swear they just come at the worst possible times.

"Yes, I want the fettuccini with Alfredo sauce, please."

"Same for me," I answer absentmindedly.

The waiter left and said that our orders would be ready in a few minutes while he left us our drinks.

"I thought you were having steak or something, you said you wanted meat after all,"

"That comes later, this is just the appetizer," I smiled at him.

"You have a pretty smile." _Ba-dump_. Hopefully he doesn't hear my wild heart beating non-stop. Sheesh, I can act like a school girl at times.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to take his focus away from my blush, "Thanks." I took a deep breath, it's now or never, "Scott why do you wear those shades?"

There! I said it!

He took a sip from his wine and then turned his focus to me, "Because they protect me," he lower his head ever so slightly and looked at the empty glass as if it held the secrets to the universe, "my… curse is manifested through my eyes."

"What is your curse?" I asked softly, I could tell this was a topic he wasn't quite fond of.

I saw a half smile forming on his face, "I think it's best if I show you," he stopped holding the empty glass and began to move his hands towards his glasses but I stopped him.

I leaned on the table slightly, "Let me," I whispered.

I took his red lenses away and moved back into my seat, his eyes were shut tightly. "Scott," I took his hand in mine, "its okay."

He began to open his eyes slowly, "I…" our eyes met, and I… I felt _strange_.

His eyes were a very light blue, and I felt embarrassed, for no reason really. Shortly after his eyes turned light green, and then I felt courage. I squeezed his hand a little and smiled.

"I understand it now," I honestly did. All his crazy eye color changing thingy, "You transmit your emotions through your eyes."

He nodded, "Yes, but—"

I interrupted, "How is that a curse though? I mean I understand it can be—"

This time he cut me off, "it's more than that, not only do I transmit my emotions when my eyes connect with someone else. If I look at people for a certain length of time they…" he trailed off.

They what? What! Come on the suspense is killing me here.

"_Can read my thoughts,_" I heard Scott's voice in my head.

"You're in my head!" I whispered fiercely.

"You're in mine, actually." Wow. This was getting stranger by the minute but, oddly enough I didn't feel scared by this. Actually, I was amazed and happy because he trusted me with something so big. "So now you know it all. My eyes change into whacky colors depending on my mood; people can feel my emotions _and_ read my mind." He looked at me expectantly, and before he tore his eyes away from mine I heard his voice in my head saying:

"_Please, don't hate me"_

I couldn't help but to smile sweetly at him, "I don't hate you, I could never hate you Scott" I confessed.

His face broke into a happy grin and then our eyes connected again. This time around they were hazel. I gave him his shades back, because now I understood _why_ he used them in the first place. I couldn't invade his privacy like this, and besides he looked cool in his shades, although liked his eyes better.

Before he placed his shades on I saw a flicker of amethyst in his eyes,"Scott, there's something else I want you to tell me."

"Ask away," he said animatedly.

"Why _me_?" I wanted to know why he, or his curse, or whatever, had chosen me to be the one in this position.

{-}

Great. The million dollar question was asked, _"Why her?"_

Calm down Scott, this is a very important day, the day to make everything right. Start from the beginning, _'Where else doofus'_ I heard somewhere in my mind.

"Well it's a long story," I rubbed the back of my neck and she looked at me funny.

"I have time, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." She answered.

I chuckled at that, she was right, "Fine." I sighed, "I don't really know how to explain but, we've known each other for a long time," She arched a brow at that, but it was true I knew her since she was a baby, "It's true, our parents were such good friends that when you were born your mom came to live with us. You were the first baby girl and everyone was crazy about you."

"I must've been a cute baby,"

"You were. Anyway," I continued, "since I took care if you for the most part, once you started walking you would follow me around like a puppy,"

She blushed at that. Cute.

"No way!"

I nodded, "Actually, my name was your first word," It's a memory I'll never forget.

{-}

_20 years ago…_

"_Mommy," a six year old Scott tugged at his mother's dress, "why doesn't the baby talk? She's already one."_

"_Well sweetie, she's not ready yet." They both looked at a one year old Rogue who was playing in the yard._

"_I said my first word when I was eight months," he stated proudly. _

_He left his mother and went outside to play with baby Rogue, he was actually ecstatic of having a baby girl in the house, she was like his little sister and she would always follow him around, it made him feel special._

"_Watcha doing?" he asked the little girl, and she pointed to the dirt where a wobbly version of a circle, a triangle, and a square were drawn, "How nice, you're so smart Rogue."_

_She smiled brightly at him and showed him her dirty finger proudly. He ruffled her hair in affection and told her he would ask his mommy to take a picture of her art. His mom instead had lent him her camera and showed him how to use it, he was so excited he ran out of the kitchen towards the girl, this time around she had another drawing on dirt. Her art vaguely resembled a face; it was a circle, or some variation of one, with two dots and a smile_

"_What's that?" he knelt down and tilted his head trying to find the shape of the thing._

" _Cott," she said, and he snapped his head at her._

"_What was that baby?" _

_She pointed at her bean face creation and then at him, "tsss…Cott!"_

"_Everyone!" he shouted, "she said it! She said her first word."_

{-}

"Really?" she asked me skeptically with pink tinted cheeks.

I nodded, "That's how it happened I swear,"

"And because I said your name I became your…" true love? Eternal love? _The_ one? Insert gag here.

"No. I didn't…" this was so much harder than what I had pictured in my head, "fall in love with you because of that," Oh God I said it. Oh no, she's giving me _that_ look, "You're going to think this is funny but, you fell in love with me first,"

She looked at me with an indescribable emotion in her eyes, "Why do you say that?"

"It's true Rogue," and it was, "When you were five you told me that—"

"I would marry you," she said without flinching.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

There was a ghost of a smile on her beautiful face, "I had a dream about it. I guess it was more of a memory,"

"I see," So she remembers… "I didn't fall in love with you then either. I did like you, don't get me wrong," I saw hurt flash through her eyes, when I confessed that I didn't love her _then_. "You were like a little sister to me, so I liked to see you happy. Anyways, it wasn't till you left that I realized I loved you."

Her eyes opened wide, "What?"

"Yes. At first I really missed you, I saw you as my little sister after all. When I was twelve I even asked Jean to be my girlfriend," something I regret now, "however, as the months went by I realized that even with Jean as my girlfriend, I didn't only miss you, I _needed_ you."

"How so?"

Must I explain everything? Well who could deny those beautiful emerald eyes, "I just felt it. Which is why when I turned thirteen, and felt mature," she snorted at that, "I broke up with Jean and decided to write you a letter."

"A letter?" Her eyes went wide and then her brows knitted together.

"Yes. I sent you the letter, because I knew were you lived," hey being rich had its perks, "but you're reply… crushed me."

"I- I don't remember ever receiving a letter from you, much less replying."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "I have it with me," damn that letter, it made me want to hate her. But I couldn't I knew my curse wouldn't allow it, once you choose someone to love, its forever. Some may think it's romantic, but it really isn't, I would say it is beyond awful and very forceful. "I wanted to hate you when I read it, but I knew it was impossible, so I kept that letter with me and any time I would think of you I read it and reminded myself that I _had_ to hate you."

I handed her the letter, which was more like a note, short and to the point.

_I really don't remember you but, even if I did I would never want to be with someone as pitiful as you. Get a life, and stop living in Lala land where love is forever. _

_Get real and leave me **alone**._

_Rogue D._

Harsh, I know. Her eyes went from the note then back to me, "I didn't. I didn't write this,"

I took a bite from my pasta, which had arrived minutes ago and tried to shrug the pain those words brought to me away.

"I don't… wait," she paused and glared at me, "If you wrote this when you were thirteen I was probably seven or eight at the time. How could a little girl write such a thing?" she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for my answer.

I had thought about it too, "At first I thought it wasn't you, like you said you were a little girl back then. Nevertheless, you were too smart for a five year old, even your teacher back then had said that you read and wrote at a third grade level," She seemed to understand my reasoning, "I assumed that in the two years you were away you had grown up and honed those skills, so it was a highly probably that you were the one that wrote that."

She nodded, "I see, it does make sense in a way, and as you said I _am_ too smart for my own good," she smiled a little and chewed on a breadstick. "Maybe I did write this?"

How can she not know? These things are not forgotten easily, at least not for me, "Either you did or you didn't," I said getting a little irritated. I never liked to remember the past, our past.

"Look," she sighed, "I have an amnesia problem," she lowered her head as if saying that was something shameful, "I can't remember anything before I was eight. It's strange and I don't know how it happened but I –I don't remember _anything_ before that."

Come on, my luck couldn't be that bad she couldn't have forgotten me. Wait a minute, she was seven by the time I sent my letter and she responded, that means… she _still_ knew who I was. "Let me ask you something,"

"Go ahead."

I took a deep breath, "If you would have remembered me," her answer will either confirm my suspicions or make me realize that I'm doomed to this curse forever, "and you had learned about my feelings, would you have written the same note?"

Her brow furrowed for a moment and then her whole faced relaxed and her eyes softened and looked at me with affection, "Of course not." My heart skipped a beat.

Was it normal to feel this happy? She didn't write that! I'm sure of it, but if she didn't do it then _who_ did?

I was about to say something but my cell phone rang, it was my dad, "Is everything alright dad?" he usually never called me unless it was important, and his tone was urgent, "What? Go back now?" Perfect timing dad, "Yes, I understand we'll be there in ten minutes."

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I don't know, but my dad said it was an emergency and we had to go back, _now_."

{-}

Wow today had been full of revelations, things are now falling into place, but there are still too many blind spots to make any conclusions. I was beyond furious when I read that note, I can't imagine anyone too cold hearted to write such a thing, much less me at seven years of age. I have to admit, however, that having him trust me this much with all of it: his curse, his feelings, his thoughts… I was overjoyed to say the least. In the midst of everything that had happened today, now that we are headed back to the mansion I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Nevertheless, I feel closer to Scott than ever, and in a way I want things to turn out for the better, it's no secret that I lo… like, LIKE, the guy but there are still things to get sorted out and grudges to leave behind if we want this to work.

With our hands laced together we are walking towards the mansion, I feel like we could face _anything_ and if my gut serves me right we were in for a challenge very soon. As the doors of the mansion open, I instinctively squeeze his hand a little and he did the same, he must've felt the danger too.

"Mom?"

What in the world was Raven Darkholme, aka my mother, doing here? Things were going to get very ugly, very fast.

{x}

_**Nikki-4**_: Thank you! So now you know how their lunch went, and hope you liked the point of view switches. Hope you had a fantastic year, and will have a fantastic upcoming one ;-)

_**Raven34link**_: Haha, I guess in a way he is. She did, however, come out of her free will in the beginning. Oh I also want to thank you for reading the story and giving feedback. I huge hug to you!

_**Chellerbelle**_: Thanks! It's good to look at things from different perspectives, hopefully it changed your view of Scott for the better. He isn't that bad really lol.

_**X-men**_c: Aww you're making me blush. Thank you for your continuous support! I'll let you in on a little secret, I'll post a preview to this new story SOON (pretty soon be on the lookout)

_**xmen4life**_: Thank you! Here's the update, I'll try to finish up quickly I promise.

_**Ryromaniac**_: I would say it was about time I updated lol. It's definitely Scott/Rogue. _I know_ it's extremely hard to find a Scogue story (that's why I started writing for this pair). We share that reading obsession, amen!

_**nakala**_: I get happy too! Oh that is so true, either we like different or we don't, and I am super happy that you do =)

Yes you are correct on your assumption, Scott is attached to her as far as feelings are concerned. Which now that you mentioned it, it does sound like the imprinting thingy on Twilight (I haven't kept myself updated on the series but I did my research thanks to you). Scott has to be cocky, he has to be different and pretend to be nonchalant about the whole "I'll love you forever" thing.

All good things end eventually… (Now I'm sounding cocky lol).

Thank you so much Miss Nakala for your fateful reading and support.

Oh and by the way thank you for taking a look at my Smallville fanfic!


	13. Saying Goodbye

How are you my lovelies! Surprised this time I didn't take forever huh? I know, I know.

Well Ladies (and Gents if there are any), this is in fact the last chapter of the story BUT… There is an epilogue on the works (which is the actual ending because even as the writer I didn't like this one.)

Enjoy! In case I haven't mentioned it before:

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ~ !

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but the plot!

**Chapter XII**

"Saying Goodbye"

What the hell was Raven Darkholme doing here?

"Rogue it's time to go," I heard that woman say to the girl beside me.

"But mom," she protested as Raven pulled her away from me.

The woman glared at me, "No buts Rogue, it's time to stop playing games," she pointed her index finger at me in accusation, "and _you_ don't dare speak to my daughter EVER again." I furrowed my brow in response; she was no one to tell me what I could or couldn't do.

"Raven be reasonable," my father interjected but to no avail—as expected from this woman.

"No Christopher," she spat, "I will not be reasonable, that's why we left in the first place remember?" Heck yeah I remember, you evil witch. "I told you I didn't want Rogue near your boy, she has a life away from this distorted family." My jaw clenched at her words.

Rogue pulled away from her with such force that her mother stumbled backwards, "Mom I'm not going with you." I heard her say resolutely, and for some reason it made me feel happy, very happy.

But as I expected, Raven had an ace under her sleeve, "I see how much you care about your brother, that you put him as your last priority," damn her, I knew Rogue couldn't say no to that, he was her brother after all.

"How is Kurt?" she asked worriedly, I had forbidden her from keeping up with the little guy, that didn't mean I didn't.

"He's surviving." She looked at me with so much hatred; hopefully she knew it was mutual, "Did he tell you he offered to pay everything for Kurt?" Rogue looked from me to her mother and then shook her head. "Fortunately, I refused that. As if I would ever take anything from this family," she scoffed.

"What!" My girl was furious, "Why would you do that?" she looked at her mother with hurt in her eyes, and my hands just itched to touched her and give her my support.

"That doesn't matter. If you want your brother to get better you should come home _now_"

From what my private investigator had said, Rogue loved her brother more than anything in the world, and would do anything for him. I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it one bit. Rogue sighed and looked at me with such sorrow in her emerald orbs that it broke me then and there. She smiled sadly and stepped out of that door with her mother. I couldn't believe my eyes and at the same time I could. I took a step forward ready to bring that girl, the girl I loved, back into my life; I couldn't just let her go. Not this time around. Not when I had finally found her, and to my utter surprise I felt that our relationship had a chance. However, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, it was dad.

"Let her go son," he said to me in a solemn voice.

"Dad," I was about to protest but lowered my head, "I just can't. Not again."

"If it's meant to be it _will_ happen son," he squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

I balled my hands until my knuckles turned white, and I felt my eyes sting but I wouldn't give that witch the satisfaction of making me cry, not this time. I turned around and walked dejectedly towards my room. As the lock clicked behind me I smashed everything that was in sight; until there was nothing more to do but to drown in my own unhappiness and loneliness.

I realized that for the first time in my life, I wasn't worried of getting rid of this stupid curse, or gaining profits for the company. What scared me now was that Rogue would probably never be back, she would never be by my side… and I couldn't live with that.

{-}

The flight back was the longest I've ever had. I couldn't believe my mother and her stupid antiques. I understand that she could be mad at me for… well whatever reason, but to deny Kurt, my brother, _her_ son, treatment was beyond any logic to me. For the first time in my whole life I hated my mother. Kurt was my first concern, that much was true. Nevertheless, I couldn't get Scott out of my head either, I know he isn't no prince charming, but he had his moments. I knew that deep down he was hiding his true self and what do you know? Hours ago he showed me he could be a decent man after all.

Unconsciously, a smile tugged at my lips. It's funny how small the world really is; never in my wildest fantasies would I have imagined that I would be part of a Digital Love Façade. A façade with my first love nonetheless. As things turned out, however, I'm starting to think that maybe we weren't meant to be. Our story wouldn't be like the fairy tales, there would be no "_and they lived happily ever after_." I only hope he can break his curse eventually, although that would mean that I really wasn't his soul mate.

"We're home," my mother said dryly as she opened the front door.

I stepped inside feeling less at home than ever, "Where's Kurt?"

"The hospital," she went to the kitchen and made some coffee for herself, "You can see him tomorrow."

We sat down on opposite chairs that were facing each other and the moment our eyes locked, I knew I had to ask, "What's your story with the Summers?" I knew there was more than they let on. Mr. Summers was too secretive and private, and my mother was that and more.

"There is no story," she took a sip from her coffee.

"Bull. I know enough to say that you knew them and that we happened to live with them for some time."

My mother sighed tiredly, "Yeah I know them."

Apparently I wasn't going to get more information if I didn't push for it, "Gee that's some story alright. Tell me something mom, why do you hate Scott?"

She tensed at my question, "I don't hate him."

"Please mom, just tell me the truth, and be honest for once in your life."

"Fine! I hate him because I don't want you to have to go through the same thing I did!" she stood up abruptly and continued, "I didn't want you to fall in love with someone, who would woo you into believing they loved you, when they didn't! And once they find their true one, they treat you like yesterday's garbage!" by the time she finished she was breathing harshly and panting for air.

I looked at her with my eyes wide open, "Mom did you…"

"I fell in love with Scott's father," she sat down and smiled sadly, "We were even planning to get married but then my best friend, Elizabeth, met him and…" her eyes were brimming with tears, I've never seen my mother cry before, "well he left me for her and married her in less than three months, throwing away our relationship of three years… I just didn't want you to go through that." She mumbled more to herself than to me.

I took her hand, her actions weren't justified but I couldn't deny her the comfort in her time of need, and right now she needed me, "Did you guys remain friends thereafter?"

My mom nodded, "We did. I was bitter inside but they loved each other and I loved them both. A couple of years later I married your father, may he rest in peace." It must have been hard on her to see the man you love with your best friend, I for one cannot bear the thought. "When I saw you taking a liking to that boy, I began to get concerned. You were little, but at the same time I knew that your childish infatuation could grow into love,"

"And that's when you decided to move out from their house." I assumed.

She shook her head, "No. When _he_ began to like you, was when I couldn't take it. I didn't want you to turn out like me, bitter and upset at the world."

"Mom, I understand why you reacted the why you did but," I took her hands in mine, "You have to understand that this is my life, and I want to make my own mistakes."

We locked gazes and she saw something in me that even I wasn't fully aware of, "you love him don't you?" she smiled sympathetically and I only blushed. She sighed, "I can't say it was unexpected but I don't want you to—"

"Suffer the same way that you did, believe me I understand that," I gave her a reassuring smile, "but, 'It's better to have loved and lost than not love at all.' You're right mom, I like the guy and he may break my heart, but it's a risk I _want_ to take."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes mom, I am."

She sighed yet again and stood up; she walked in direction to her room and brought an old and crumpled envelope. She handed the envelope to me, "Then I guess this is yours,"

My mother left, and before ascending to the stair she shot me a knowing glance. It didn't take a genius to realize what this envelope had and who it was from.

"_Dear Rogue,_

_How are you? I'm doing OK. Well I miss you an awful lot and hope to see you soon. Remember how you said you were my princess and promised to marry me in the future? Well I… I was thinking if we could actually marry in the future. You see my dad says we have this sort of, uhm, 'curse' which can only be broken if we find the person we truly love and our heart belongs to, and I... I think…. No, I'm sure you are that person to me. I know it's hard to believe we are young and all (you're probably seven right now so marriage may seem farfetched.) but I can wait, I'll wait forever if you want. I just want you to never forget that I love you, and my love for you is eternal._

_With Love,_

_Scott_

_P.S. Will you visit me soon?"_

My eyes stung all of a sudden, and I couldn't control the tears that came rushing down my face, what do you know he did love me after all. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, scream, cry, or do all of the above. I couldn't help but to think where I would be now if things had been different: Where Scott and I would be if my mother hadn't ran away with my brother and I? Would we be together? Who knew, all I knew was what I wanted to with my life and who I wanted to share it with. However, Kurt is my priority now. My love life can wait, it was put on hold for over a decade I figure a couple of months wouldn't hurt.

-x-

It's been a week since I left the Summers residence and honestly I miss them all more than I had anticipated but, I'm glad to be with Kurt and mom I missed them too. Fortunately, we were able to get a grant for Kurt's therapy, operations, medication and everything really. Mom still thinks it's suspicious and so do I, but I don't care about that now, my little brother is doing better and it's all that matters to me. I read Scott's letter every day and keep it with me at all times, it may not be the most romantic thing in the world, but to me it's that and more. Mom also confessed to me that she was the one that had sent Scott that cruel note because she wanted him to leave me alone – I wasn't surprised in the least.

I can't say I haven't missed Scott, because that would be the biggest lie I had ever said in my life. I miss him so much sometimes that it hurts but, I promised mom to stay for the sake of Kurt. She and I both now that sooner or later I'll have to begin my own path in life and deal with its everyday complications, but I'm ready. Mom may have made many mistakes in her life, but raising a weak daughter was not one of them. She always taught me to stand on my own, and stand up for what I believed in even if no one else did.

-x-

It's been over a month since my departure and I still miss him every day, but I have to keep moving forward our time will be soon. Patience is a virtue, and patience is rewarded, that's what I remind myself of every day. Kurt has been doing a lot better but will have to undergo surgery in a week and I promised to be there next to his bed every day. I'm praying for everything to turn out in the best way possible.

Today I'm finally moving to my own apartment as well, my brother says he has to be the first male to enter that apartment. Can you believe the guy? He's sick to the bones and he's still overprotective, well that's what I love about him so I can't complain. Besides I have no interest in men as of now, my heart is already taken and there is nothing that can be done about it.

Talking about heart…

{-}

I haven't heard from Rogue in three months. Sigh, I miss her like crazy, it makes me regret all the time I wasted when she was near me but that's my punishment for being a jerk to her and letting misunderstandings take the best of me. After she left I got extremely depressed but pretended to live life as if nothing had happened. I still went to the company every day and even submerged myself more into my work than ever before. I jogged every morning and even undertook community service, quite fun actually. Yet, when the night came the same sentiment of loneliness and emptiness washed over me and I couldn't fight it.

My dad said to let things take their course and if it's meant to be it'll happen, but by god that these have been the worst months of my life. I don't think I have any hope left within me anymore. At least I have the satisfaction that I was able to help Kurt in the end, setting up an anonymous foundation was a great idea.

I opened my laptop and signed in, in my special account. The one where I only had an email address, maybe if I was very lucky _she_ would be online. It was no surprise at all to see that she wasn't online, I've never been that lucky anyway. What did surprise me however was that I had an email in my inbox.

**To**: Scott Summers

**From**: Rogue Darkholme

Well let me tell you that I finally received your letter –many years overdue I might add.

It was probably the sweetest thing I've ever read, I didn't know you had it in you.

The words were from a man I have yet to meet but was able to take a brief glance at on our first date.

You know? We never really did finish our Digital Love Façade.

_P.S. Expect my letter soon._

{x}

_This is it people! This was the last Chapter… I don't know what else to say._

_Don't get discouraged, the Epilogue will be out pretty soon and will give us the **real** ending to the story._

_Again Thank You so much!_

_**Raven34link**: Yup it never is good I agree, but hey she ain't that bad.  
_

_**Nikki-4**: Hopefully you liked this chapter, and discovered who wrote the note =) Mysteries are getting solved._

_**xmen4life**: Thank you! *Hugs* Happy 2012 for you too!  
_

_**X-menc**: Aww you did? I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep LOL, but thank you so much for reading my stories and be ready for the Finale!_

_**Ryromaniac**: Thank you! Now you know what happens let me know what you think.  
This time I updated quickly, right? Right?  
_

_**Lady Firewing**: I just can't make it easy on them… yeah I'm evil. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**nakala**: Yup, yup, hopefully it has clarified some of the questions you had.  
_

_So now you know my intent all along, he really didn't want to fall in love with her (they were too young for that) but she loved him first, the little girl with the bright green eyes won him over.  
_

_You think so? I was a little scared about writing for Smallville because I honestly haven't kept up with the series, so I only know very little (other than I'm head over heels for Tom Welling I don't know much). Haha, Behind the Scenes was something done on a whim, but I'll consider, let me know if you have any suggestions for an episode in which you were like "What the heck?" and maybe we can work some "Behind the Scenes" magic._

_Between you and I, IW has been put on hold because I'm not sure if I want to drop on you guys "the big enchilada," just yet. I will update soon, but I'm debating between fluff an angst. There is going to be a big turning point in the story and I don't know if I want to get there just yet. _

_Nevertheless, thank you for supporting my writing and reading my stories!_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot_

**Epilogue**

"_Freedom and love go together. Love is not a reaction. If I love you because you love me, that is a mere trade, a thing to be bought in the market; it is not love. To love is not to ask anything in return, not even to feel that you are giving something- and it is only such love that can know freedom." – Jiddu Krishnamurti_

It had been a year since I read Rogue's message, but there hasn't been a day when I'm not thinking about her. The last thing I heard of her was that her brother was doing better every day and that she had decided to move out of her home. Oddly enough, I'm setting down the last box of items in my new house. I decided to move out of the mansion because it was time for me to grow up. Curse or no curse, it was time for me to take control of my life, I was tired of pretending to be the business tycoon, or the charming man society believed me to be. I just wanted to be Scott Summers, the man, not the puppet.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was exactly three pm on the dot. I dug an envelope from my pocket, it was a letter from Rogue. This letter arrived about a month ago, I was so eager to open it as soon as I saw her name written on it but, the little note attached to the envelope said to open it today, exactly at three pm.

I opened the letter and read aloud:

"_Dear Scott,_

_Some call it fate, others destiny, but whatever it was that led me to you after so many years I'm glad for it. As a child I was a lovesick puppy following you around everywhere. Let's flash forward to years after and I fall for the same guy in the oddest of ways, online. Of course you deceived me into it but I'm tired of pretending I didn't have feelings for you._

_I met you briefly but nevertheless there was something about you I never fully understood, yet it captivated me completely. You may think that it was because of the sweet words you wrote me that I came to you, but I wasn't in love with the words on the screen. It was you, the man behind the screen, the man behind the shades, and the boy behind that sweet and caring smile, that I fell in love with._

_Scott Summmers… I…"_

"Love you," said a voice from the door. I didn't have to think twice about whom that voice belonged to; I heard it every day in my dreams. I turned to the door and saw her, god was she beautiful, her hair was longer and her eyes sparkled with mischief and love. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief and practically ran towards her.

"Is it really you?" I whispered in front of her. My mind had already played these cruel jokes on me before, I didn't want her to be an illusion any longer. I tentatively touched one of her platinum strands of hair and placed it behind her ear. "It is."

She looked at me the same way she had done as a child with so much love and adoration that I could've died a happy man in this instant. I pulled her to me and locked her in a fierce embrace.

"Yes, it's me." she said in her silky voice as she returned my embrace.

"How? Why are you here?"

She pulled away slightly but not enough to break the embrace, only for us to see eye to eye, "Well… you wouldn't happen to know an anonymous benefactor would you?"

I shrugged innocently, "Nope."

"A very kind man paid for Kurt's operation. I stayed with him for a couple of months to make sure he was getting better and thank god he did." I'm surprised her mother accepted the help, "Sure my mother wasn't too thrilled about the idea in the beginning, but," she lowered her gaze, "it was a life or death situation so…" her voice trailed off.

As interesting as her rambling was, I was only concerned with two things: She's here now; and how long till I got to kiss her.

"Rogue, I…" Did she have to be so beautiful? God how did I miss those emerald orbs, her voice, her milky skin, her hair, her scent… everything about her. "…missed you, so very much." I found myself confessing to her.

"So did I," she said slowly and gave me one of her Mona Lisa smiles. "You know Scott," she had pulled away from me completely and turned around. I missed her warmth instantly, "I think I'm cursed too." She said softly.

I began to worry, was it possible that I somehow transferred some of my 'attributes' to her. No, that couldn't be, I couldn't live with myself if that were the case. Before my insanity kept going further, she turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. Our gazes met, and without even looking at myself in the mirror, I knew that my eyes were amethyst now; they always were when I looked at her.

She put her hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly, "I'm cursed because I just can't get you out of my head," she leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "or my heart."

She looked at me with shy eyes and a pinkish hue on her cheeks that I hadn't seen on her in a long time, but loved anyway. "Neither can I," I put one of my hands behind her head and pushed her towards me, but stopped mere millimeters from our lips, "nor do I want to." That said I kissed her for all she was worth and vowed silently to love her and never let her go. Our lips and tongues danced with each other for an indefinite amount of time, each kiss hungrier than the last. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, so many years to make up for… Her lips where the most intoxicating thing I've ever tasted, a mixture of cinnamon, mint, and something so Rogue, that I couldn't put my finger on. When the need for air became a life or death matter, we pulled away and breathed heavily.

"I think we got ahead of ourselves," she said between giggles.

What was this woman saying? I've been without her for more than half my life, and she thinks a kiss (or kisses) is getting 'ahead of ourselves'? I think not baby. "Maybe…" sigh, well I have to give her some space I suppose, I don't want her to get sick of me so soon.

-x-

It was a long journey, but I finally made it back to him. If someone would have told me 2 years ago I would be standing in front of my first love, practically kissing the heck out of him (it was mutual I swear), I would've laughed at the person's face. Even Risty knew me better than that. I was never lucky where love was concerned, and at some point in my life I stopped bothering, till Scott came drilling his way into my life once again.

"_I love you,"_ I heard his voice in my head and I couldn't help but blush just a little. It's not every day that I get told I'm loved by the man of my dreams, better take advantage of it. "I love you too." I whispered softly.

The intensity of his longing gaze and that beautiful smile that said so much more than words, transported me back to a time in my life I didn't remember, and so the flash back of a long forgotten promise played in my head…

"_Promise me I'll always be your princess," the sweet little girl demanded, while pouting. She didn't want to sound spoiled, but she didn't like the way that other girl Jean had looked at her friend._

_The teen chuckled at his little friend's words and knelt down to her level, "You'll always be my princess," He ruffled her hair and then they both were silent. "Better yet, you'll be my queen," he rubbed her cheek with his thumb._

_Her eyes got big and wide, "wow, really!" He nodded. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, but before he had the chance to embrace her she let go of him quickly. "Wait, I have a question," Her eyebrows knitted together as of trying to answer her own question, but she couldn't, "Is being a queen better than being a wife?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow, "What type of question is that?" "Uhm…" before he was able to answer something coherent, the little girl proceeded with her logic._

"_Because if we marry, then I'll be your wife… but maybe being your queen is better… I get to have candies, and puppies, and a big castle…" Scott wondered how she came to the conclusions she had, but couldn't help to chuckle a little bit. She was the cutest thing he's ever seen._

"_Well-"_

"…_What about horsies? No, they're too much work. But I do want a big, big, big garden with lots of flowers and…"_

"_Rogue," She still rambled on about the pros and cons of being either a wife or a queen, it was such a tough choice. He put a hand on her shoulder and pressed it softly, this got her attention. "I'll tell you a secret," her eyes shone brightly "a wife __**is**__ a queen."_

_Her mouth formed a big 'O' "No way…" she couldn't believe it, wow she was so lucky. But then she lowered her gaze, "But Scott," she said putting emphasis in the 'S' it was something she was barely getting used to, she liked saying 'Cott better,"mommy doesn't want me to be with you too much."_

_He never liked her mom, now he knew why, "what do __**you**__ want Rogue?"_

"_I want to be with Scott, forever!" _

"_Then let's be together forever," he said as a matter of fact. _

_His friends made fun of him for always hanging out with this little girl, but he never minded. He knew it in his heart that she was going to be a big part of his life. She was already part of his heart. _

"_Then let's marry a-soup?" _

"_A soup?" was this some sort of slang he's never heard of? "What does that mean sweetie?"_

"_I dunno, but I hear the adults say that a lot, to get things faster."_

_Ah, she meant ASAP… "Right now we're too young but how about fifteen years from now?" _

_She really didn't like the idea of waiting too long, "fifteen? That's too much" she pouted. _

"_Time goes by faster than you think." He said wisely. Even at his early age, he was realizing that time flies by and there isn't much you can do about it._

_She sighed in defeat, "I suppose I can wait, I'm already seven anyway," she said proudly. "But you have to promise me that…" What if instead of waiting fifteen years, she sped up the process just a little._

_She looked at her bracelet, "Marry me," she said suddenly._

_He was taken aback, "What?"_

"_Marry me," she took away her bracelet and put it on his wrist, "boys give girls rings in the movies, but I think girls should give boys something too."_

_He looked at his wrist and then back at her, "You don't need to do this." _

_She begged to differ, "I do," she didn't know why but she had to, little did she know that her mom would soon take her away, "if after fifteen years you keep it, then I'll promise to marry you too." Apparently she didn't understand quite well what the meaning of marriage was. She wasn't aware that marriage was mutual, and Scott didn't have the heart to contradict her in her assumption._

"_It'll be my treasure from now on."_

"_Fifteen years," she said while extending her pinky to him._

"_And then we start our 'Forever'" he laced his pinky with hers, and the deal was sealed._

"I think we have a promise long overdue Scott"

"You just read my mind" funny he should say that because I did, literally.

-x-

I was looking at myself in the mirror; I couldn't believe what was happening. Breath in, breath out. This is something many people went through, why should I make a big deal out of it? So what if my dress was too long or my family was yet to be seen on one of the biggest days of my life. What about the mess that my hair still was at only fifteen minutes of the wedding? Yes, I'm getting married. Never thought it would happen, but look at me now, all giddy and nervous and worried… Maybe I shouldn't get married. I mean I love him, I really do but… I don't want to feel like a default choice just because he has to marry me to break his 'curse.' He _has_ proven he loves me but, I can't shake this feeling off, the feeling of being a need, not a want. Am I making any sense?

"You okay back here," I heard a voice from behind and when I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kitty!" I hadn't seen her in a long time, I jumped from my seat and hugged her tightly, "I didn't know you could talk?" That was surprising. I thought that part of her condition was her inability to speak.

She blushed considerably, "Well you see, while I was with Aunt Ororo I… met someone."

"And?" I was waiting for her to continue and tell me how she married this guy in my absence. That would explain her speech.

"And what?" she looked kind of confused at my question.

"Well when did you guys tie the knot?" I crossed my arms around my chest, waiting for her answer.

She laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Lance and I are not married, and believe me that won't happen any time soon either."

"Then how is it that you got your voice back, if you're not married?" I was utterly confused now.

She looked at me strangely, "Do you honestly believe that in order to get rid of our curse we have to marry _the_ person?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, "That's not how this works Rogue. Please tell me you don't think Scott is marrying you for that reason."

"I…"

"He loves you."

"I know, but," I lowered my gaze, this was just too hard to explain.

"Our curse fades away inexplicably. Sure we have to find our special someone as cliché as that is. However, the when or how is still a mystery even to us." She started to brush my hair and style it for the occasion. "You know, when I was little he used to talk about you all the time. Rogue this, Rogue that, I got jealous many times. But the brightness in his eyes every time he spoke about you, made me realized that he truly loved you."

He truly loved me… not because he was forced, but because he…

"It's time," Ororo said as she walked into the room, "you look beautiful!" she exclaimed happily, "I knew this day would come sooner or later,"

Kitty exited the room with the excuse of meeting Lance. "I'll see you there future sister-in-law."

"I told Scott to be patient, and one day you would both be together. It was just a matter of time." Ororo said in her melodic voice.

"How were you so sure this would happen someday?" I wasn't even sure about that myself.

"It was written in the stars," she said in a voice half serious, half mocking. "Also, a little girl told me once that she would marry my nephew and boy was that a determined little girl. She's actually standing right in front of me."

Tears sprung to my eyes, but she wiped them quickly, wouldn't want to ruin my makeup, today out of all days. "Besides my boy Scott told me the same not too long ago."

"He did? When?" maybe it was when he was a teen, or even when we were kids.

"Remember that time we had a family reunion about two years ago?" I nodded. "That day he pulled me to the side and said: 'I love her, but I keep hurting her, must I let her go?'" She started to put my veil on, "I told him that he had to do what was best for you, if he really loved you he would make sure you were happy even if your happiness was not with him. Can you guess what he told me in response?"

I shook my head.

"He said to me, 'I promised her Forever, and I'll be damned if I don't give her the Happily Ever After she deserves. _I'll_ marry her, she is my queen after all.'"

After hearing that, I needed no more reassurance, I no longer feel doubt. I no longer felt confused, or worried.

Today I'm ready to become Rogue Marie Summers.

-x-

She's late.

What if she doesn't want this? What if she realized what a freak I am and decided that she didn't want to put up with me? Okay, calm down Scott, no need to panic. She's the bride, it's normal for her to be a little late, right? Yeah, that must be it. I stopped looking at my watch every five seconds, and decided to look at my most valuable possession to date: a golden bracelet that was tight around my wrist. She'll come I know it. I hear a theme song being played by the piano man, I think that's my cue to turn and…

Whoa, is that her? She looks like an angel with all the white surrounding her. She's always been my angel. I just can't believe this is finally happening; maybe I should pinch myself to make sure it's real. What if I'm in a coma and this is just part of a really good dream…

"What you thinking about sugah?" she says behind her veil.

"You." That's what I do most of the time anyway.

I'm enchanted by her, I've always been and I'm absolutely certain I always will be. Can today get any better? Oh Rogue, you have no idea how much I longed for this moment, the moment you and I finally shared our lives and were united in more ways than one. I love you, not because of who I am, I love you because…

"Do you Scott Kaleb Summers, take Rogue Marie Darkholme to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I couldn't have said those works with more confidence.

"And you Rogue Marie Darkholme, take Scott Kaleb Summers to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The milliseconds were eternal to me, "I do." I exhaled I breath I wasn't even aware I was holding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Took him long enough.

I slowly lifted her veil, which revealed the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on, I leaned towards her and she did the same. Our lips met and began to function on their own accords with our usual addiction to one another. It was a soft, brief, but loving kiss nonetheless, we were in public after all.

"Are you ever going to take those shades of?" she said playfully.

"When, we're alone." I answered the same way, "Tonight." That certainly got a blush out of her. She can be so innocent at times.

I saw her mother and brother approaching; I hope that's a good thing.

"So you finally did it huh?" Her mother said accusingly. "You finally stole my daughter away from me." She let loose a couple of tears. I wonder if all mothers feel the same way after their daughters marry?

"Mom, don't be like that." Kurt intervened, "It's Rogue's special day, be happy for her." He offered me his hand in sign of acceptance I guess. "Scotty here knows that if he hurts my sister, I'll castrate him, right buddy?" He gripped my hand a little too tightly. Ouch.

"Kurt!" Rogue chastised him.

"It's okay honey, he's your brother after all." I put an arm on her shoulder, "I promise I'll never hurt her, you have my word, both of you."

Her mother sighed in defeat, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm sure you'll make my daughter happy," she even smiled at me, wow that's a first, "We're like family now, come here son." She opened her arms and pulled me into a hug. Who would've thought Raven could be this nice? "I'll make your life hell, if my daughter ever sheds one tear for your sorry little behind," she whispered into my ear.

Better get used to this monster-in-law, I mean mother-in-law.

-x-

"What do you say we skip the party?" Scott whispered in my ear as we danced.

"It's our wedding party. We can't do that." I don't really know the proper etiquette for these things but I'm sure the bride and groom are supposed to be here.

"Come on," he whined, " Everyone is half drunk anyway, they're not gonna miss us." He pouted in a way I just couldn't say no. Darn him and his cuteness.

"Fine. Let's get out of here."

We made it to our hotel room and both began to change into something more comfortable, than the wedding garments of death. I slipped in a white summer dress and let my hair loose. Scott grabbed white pants and a black T-shirt, my man looked pretty sexy if I do say so myself.

"I think you can lose the shades now that we're alone dear." I couldn't wait to see his eyes, and if I'm honest about it I do like the color change effect they have, my favorite shade being amethyst, the color of love.

"Uhm, I don't know," He hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I insisted.

"Maybe later," He went towards the balcony and I followed.

"What about now?"

"No."

"Scott, what's gotten into you? We're married now, and even before that I loved you all the same. Are there some dirty thoughts in that little head of yours that you don't want me to know about?" I teased.

He chuckled, "Maybe." I knew that wasn't the reason though.

I didn't wait for any more excuses and just took those damn shades away from him and threw them as far as I could.

"Rogue!" he turned away from me.

"Turn around now." He stood still for a couple of minutes and then slowly began to turn… with his eyes closed.

"Scott," My tone was warning now.

He gave me an exasperated sigh, "Fine." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Well that was a color I've never seen on him before. I've seen the blue, brown, green, purple, black, and amethyst, but this? "Is this something I should know about?"

I took his face in my hands and pulled him towards me taking a good look at him. "Wait, why can't I listen to your voice in my head anymore?"

This wasn't making any sense, either this is a new development of his condition, or he broke the curse…

"You broke it! You broke the curse!" This was great! I'll miss the colors though.

"It broke on its own." He said softly, and held my hands in his.

"When?"

"About three months ago…"

"I think I would've noticed. Wait," he had used the shades religiously about three months ago. Now I know why. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid,"

"Of what?" I practically shouted.

"You."

"Me?" I'm not even that scary, am I? "That makes no sense!" I pushed him away from me.

"I was scared of you not wanting to marry me!"

"What!" That stopped me on my tracks.

"I was afraid of you not wanting to marry me if I told you the curse was broken." He grabbed me by the shoulders, "I was afraid of you having no other reason to be with me now that I wasn't cursed." I didn't know what to say. "I love you too much. And don't think I love you because I was cursed, I loved you long before that. The fact that destiny and I were in sync was a mere but lucky coincidence. But you," He stopped and searched for my gaze, "You're not forced to love me. You could have a change of heart and I… I couldn't live with that."

"So you made sure I married you before a change of heart?" That little…

"Pretty much." He said sheepishly.

I slapped him, idiot, "For a successful business man, you can be very stupid."

He massaged his burning cheek and looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "I know."

At least he agrees with me, "Now that we're being honest with each other, I had the same doubts." I smiled at him.

"You didn't know if you wanted to marry me because of my curse?" Now he was confused.

"Something like that… I didn't know if you loved me for me, or because you were forced to love me."

"Rogue honey, I loved you since the moment your sweet little chubby hand grabbed my finger when I was five. That day you didn't just catch my finger, you took my heart as well."

He could be so sweet sometimes, "You don't say."

"What do you say we finally love each other like we promised Mrs. Summers?"

"Why Mr. Summers, I say it's about time."

He offered me his arm and I took it gladly, "I only exist to make my Queen's wishes a reality." I giggled at his comment.

"Scott, why do you love me?" I needed to know.

"Why not?" I threw a pillow at him, "Rogue, I love you because I can be myself when I'm with you. I love you because you never give up on me. I love you because you bring the best out of me. I love you because you complete me. I love you because I just do and there is no reason that would be sufficient to explain why I love you."

I cried, tears of joy of course and couldn't resist to kiss him pouring all my heart out to him. I've never been very eloquent with words, but hopefully I get my message across.

After a few minutes of serious makeout he continued, "Another reason why I love you is…" he kissed my neck, "because you were smart enough to fall in love with me." I had to smile at that.

I sat on the bed and he knelt beside me catching my hand in his. "Are you ready?" he asked, and I knew exactly what his question meant.

"I've been ready for a long time my King."

"This is the start of our Forever." He kissed my hand, and things got steamy afterwards, but I wouldn't like to bore you with the details.

"By the way, I really love the color of your eyes."

.

.

.

_**Finis**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_This is the end my faithful readers. I thank you all for your continuous support with this story and for taking your time, not only to read but to also review as well. This story was not the first one I published, but it is the first multi-chapter story I've finished (Pat on my back for actually getting something done). As cliché as it may sound, I couldn't have done it without you guys._

_This story steered away from the plan I had initially, but I think it was for the best. In all honesty I was actually going to end the story after the flashback, but one of you mentioned a wedding and I thought to myself "Hmm, that's actually a great idea!" (You can thank Ryromaniac for that)._

_As a side note, I want to tell you all that Digital Love Façade was inspired by the song "Masquerade" by Ashley Tisdale… don't ask me why or how that fits into the story but that's what inspired me to write. Anywho, thank you so much for everything and I hope we read about each other pretty soon._

Thanks to_**: **__**xXBlueDazeXx**__**, saki-chan, **__**Nikki-4**__**, **__**FireBornInsanity**__**, **__**Marylouue**__**, **__**AtlantaGeorgia**__**, cheddercheli, **__**Crazyjess09**__**, **__**jnetrich**__**, **__**FrankandJoe3**__**, **__**The Evil Hillbilly**__**, Katherine, **__**Anna Lane**__**, **__**WriterHorse32**__**, **__**xmen4life**__**, **__**Ryromaniac**__**, **__**nakala**__**, X-men c, **__**Chellerbelle**__**, **__**Raven34link**__**, **__**Lady Firewing**__**.**_

_**Nikki-4**__: Thank you so much, it's been a long journey and you were very patient with me, hopefully this epilogue is of your liking.  
_

_**nakala**__: I couldn't just leave the story there could I? Maybe I should make a Post Epilogue…  
You know it would be nice to continue with it, I'll just have to find my inspiration. Shirtless Tom Welling will take care of that LOL._

_About IW, my god that story has been so hard, I've written the chapter like 5 times but still don't like it. Hopefully, I can get out soon. I'm so sorry for the delay though. _

_Oh yeah now I'll have more time, and I'll have a week off from school and work pretty soon, which means more updates wohoo!  
_

_**x-men c**__: See, I am capable of updating faster LOL. Aww thank you so much your comments always bring a smile to my face. Yup, we've finally reached the end, but we'll meet in other stories.  
_

_**Ryromaniac**__: Well you made a great contribution to the story, the wedding happened because of you, claps for you! Thank you for waiting and keeping up with me. We shall meet in other projects as well.  
_


End file.
